


New Message From Miraculous Squad

by thebiggestpileoftrash



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Texting, alya and nino are memelords, and adrien is anime trash, chatfic, i had the idea for this at like 2am so uh dont expect much lol, marinette is an aesthetic blogger, they're like 18-19 in this fic, unless otherwise stated in chapters then every chapter is a new day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiggestpileoftrash/pseuds/thebiggestpileoftrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino don't actually know each other in real life, they don't even know each others names. What they do know is their usernames on a messaging service: Labybug, Chat Noir, Lady Wifi, and Bubbler. Basically, this is a story where the four all own tumblrs and met on there, then decided to make a group chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Lady Wifi** has created **Miraculous(ly still alive)**

 **Lady Wifi** added **Ladybug, Chat Noir,** and **Bubbler** to the chat room

[1:08pm]

 **Lady Wifi** : See, I told you I’d do it!

[4:15pm]

 **Lady Wifi** : It says that you read this, Noir! Come on, someone answer me!

[4:20pm]

 **Lady Wifi** : ayyyy okay come on guys I created this and everything

 **Bubbler** : i was in class dude

 **Lady Wifi** : since when does that stop you. you’ve texted me during class before

 **Bubbler** : yeah but now the teach is getting strict bc of all the times shes caught me

 **Lady Wifi** : well, you just need to get gud

 **Bubbler** : i am!

 **Ladybug** : Did I miss something? Why do we have a group chat all of the sudden?

 **Lady Wifi** : Ladybug!

 **Lady Wifi** : don’t you remember I sent you a message at like midnight last night on tumblr, saying that we should have an easier way to talk with bubbles and chat noir

 **Bubbler** : don’t call me bubbles

 **Lady Wifi** : Yeah yeah okay

 **Lady Wifi** : so i sent them messages too and they were all for a group chat so I said I would make one!

 **Ladybug** : Did I reply to that message? I don’t remember

 **Lady Wifi** : I can’t beLIEVE you would forget a message from ME!

 **Lady Wifi** : …no you didn’t reply but I decided that you’d be fine with it

 **Ladybug** : Well, this is a lot easier than four separate chats on tumblr

 **Lady Wifi** : See! That’s the spirit!

 **Chat Noir** : I can’t say I approve of the chat name

 **Ladybug** : I’m with Chat on this one

 **Chat Noir:** Ah! Does my lady actually agree with me on something? This chat was a brilliant idea

 **Lady Wifi** : ughgugh okay fine I forgot you nerds aren’t true memers. someone else change it

 **Bubbler** changed the chat name to **Miraculous Squad**

 **Lady Wifi** : that’s a lot less funny but w/e

 **Chat Noir:** So I’ve never been in a group chat before… am I expected to keep up with this

 **Lady Wifi** : yes

 **Bubbler** : ya dude

 **Lady Wifi** : don’t even think about reading this and never responding. like you did earlier. That’s rood

 **Chat Noir** : ah okay. I was busy earlier, so I only could glance at my phone. I didn’t mean to be rude! :((

 **Bubbler** : it’s okay, youre still my fav bro

 **Chat Noir** : I’m your only bro

 **Bubbler:** wow okay youre bro #2 now

 **Chat Noir:** Who’s #1?

 **Bubbler** : … the ghost of you

 **Chat Noir** : </3

 **Lady Wifi** : We get it bubbles, you don’t have a lot of friends

 **Bubbler** : don’t call me that!

 **Bubbler** : i have plenty of friends

 **Lady Wifi** : …where they at t h o

 **Bubbler** : wow

 **Ladybug** : So how was everyone’s day?

 **Bubbler** : laddybug tot ht recseu!

 **Bubbler** : sorry im riding my bike

 **Bubbler** : ladybug to the rescue!

 **Ladybug** : Don’t ride your bike and type!!

 **Lady Wifi** : that’s rich coming from a girl who was complaining about running into a pole the other day bc she was looking at her phone

 **Ladybug** : !!! At least I was walking!

 **Lady Wifi** : okay, yeah

 **Lady Wifi** : So my day was fine, but my hw isn’t

 **Bubbler** : same

 **Bubbler** : i gave up on hw and have been playing video games

 **Lady Wifi** : Bubbles! Don’t slack off

 **Bubbler** : okay how do i change my name

 **Bubbler** changed his name to **DJ memes**

 **Lady Wifi:** no

 **DJ memes:** yes

 **Chat Noir** : nice choice

 **DJ memes** : thank u, it speaks to me on a personal level

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably going to have Alya and Nino attending the same school, Marinette attending some different school for fine arts/interning for gabriel agreste, and adrien be a full time model.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters, one day lol its a new record for me

[12:35pm]

 **Chat Noir** : Are you guys in class?

 **Chat Noir** : I don’t want to get anyone in trouble

 **Lady Wifi** : eh

 **Chat Noir:** That’s not

 **Chat Noir** : That doesn’t answer the

 **Chat Noir** : You are, aren’t you?

 **Ladybug** : Does the kitty need attention?

 **Lady Wifi** : did you just call him kitty

 **Lady Wifi** : that’s cute

 **Lady Wifi** : i never expected that from you, ladybug

 **Chat Noir** : Yes, I do

 **Chat Noir** : I need to rant

 **Lady Wifi** : have at it

 **Chat Noir** : Okay, so the people I work for completely messed up, and now I don’t have anything scheduled for the next WEEK

 **Chat Noir** : Which is fine by me, I’d love a break to spend time with my cat and to catch up on some shows

 **Lady Wifi** : “shows”

 **Lady Wifi** : anime

 **Chat Noir** : But my father decided it was all my fault, and now I have to go to the office with him all week and ‘make myself useful in any way I can’

 **Lady Wifi** : bummer

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah, it is

 **DJ memes** : dude, really? damn, we could have finally found time to meet up if you were free all week

 **Lady Wifi:** oh yeah, we all live in Paris, don’t we?

 **Chat Noir** : sorry man

 **Lady Wifi** : we really should meet up sometime!

 **Lady Wifi:** We might even know each other already! i mean, we couldn’t possibly live far from each other

 **DJ memes** : i’ve been trying to get Noir to meet me for weeks now, he’s always too busy

 **Lady Wifi:** I’ve asked Ladybug before too, she says thee same

 **Ladybug** : I told you, between school and work, I never have free time!

 **Lady Wifi** : yes but I love you and want to meet the person behind the Ladybug mask!

 **Ladybug** : this isn’t some superhero movie, there’s no mask! Lol

 **Lady Wifi:** yeah but if it were, id be your number 1 fan for sure

 **Lady Wifi** : like I would be the one who runs a blog trying to figure out who you are

 **Lady Wifi:** just so I could know you better

 **Ladybug:** that’s… sweet?

 **Lady Wifi** : ily

 **Ladybug** : :)

 **Ladybug** : If it’s me and Chat Noir who are always busy, maybe you and DJ can still meet

 **Lady Wifi:** who

 **Lady Wifi** : OH BUBBLES

 **Lady Wifi:** okay dude change your name back its confusing

 **DJ memes** changed their name to **Bubbler**

 **Bubbler** : u ruin my lif

 **Bubbler** : a meer up wouldnt be the same wo everyone :’(

 **Lady Wifi** : Yeah but we still could

 **Lady Wifi** : what school u go to?

 **Bubbler** : Collège Françoise Dupont

 **Lady Wifi:** …

 **Bubbler** : wat?

 **Bubbler** : Wifi?

 **Ladybug** : Is something wrong?

[1:54pm]

 **Lady Wifi** : okay. i’ve composed myself

 **Bubbler** : ????

 **Lady Wifi:** what class are you in right now

 **Bubbler** : just got out, I was going 2 grab some grub

 **Bubbler** : why?

 

Alya looked up from her phone. From where she sat, she had a pretty good view of the main courtyard. Her eyes danced from person to person, looking for a boy who was using his phone. It was too hard, there were too many people. She thought about sending another text, telling him to be specific, but decided against it. No, there was only one thing to do in this situation.

She stood up.

“BUBBLER!” she yelled. People stopped and stared at her, but she didn’t care. None of them had the face of a deer in headlights, so she assumed it wasn’t anyone near her…

There.

One boy, walking toward the parking lot, had glanced up from his phone when she had yelled, and was now cautiously scanning the surroundings. He was tall, had dark skin and short hair that was dark to match, except it was mostly covered by a bright red cap. Around his neck, there was a bulky pair of headphones that she was glad wasn’t in use, or else he would never had heard her. He was still standing confused when she reached him, and tapped him on the shoulder from behind. He spun around instantly.

“Explain to me this: we’ve been going to the same school and have been friends for almost a year, but never noticed.” She said. Searching his eyes for a reaction to make sure that she had the right guy. His mouth was agape, and he seemed at a loss for words. “What is it that Chat would say to this… oh yeah, ‘cat got your tongue?’ Come here.” She dragged him out of the middle of the courtyard and pushed him into a seat at an empty table nearby.

“You’re Wifi?” Was all he could say. She laughed.

“Sorry, I’ve yet to introduce myself. My name is Alya Césaire, what’s yours?”

“Holy shit, dude! Right, okay, I’m Nino.” He answered, seeming to finally be able to think again after the shock of what Alya had done. She couldn’t stop smiling. Bubbles… No, Nino was exactly as she had always though he would be. And by that, she meant that he acted as much like a child as he did online.

“So Nino, why did you never mention you went to the same school as me?”

He looked genuinely shocked. “I, you never told me? I can’t mention something that I didn’t know.”

“Unlike you, I put what school I go to on my tumblr. Right next to my location on my ‘about moi’ page.” She clicked open her tumblr just to prove a point, shoving her phone into his face once she was one the right page. He tried to find the right words, aka an excuse.

“I, uh, well, you see” Nino took one look at Alyas face and stopped trying. “I did read it, at one point! I guess I just never, like, put two and two together.” She sighed, and put her phone away.

“So where are we going to go eat, then?”

“Huh?”

“You were ‘going to grab some grub’, right. Where to?”

“Uhh, I hadn’t really figured it out. Maybe some café nearby?” Alya shrugged and stood up, Nino hesitantly following suit.

“Well, come on then, I have class in an hour, and we have a lot to talk about”

 

 **Chat Noir** : Did something happen that I missed?  
**Ladybug:** I’m still very confused about earlier too, are you okay Wifi?

 **Bubbler** : man, u guys are never going to believe this

 **Bubbler** : wifi and I go to the same school

 **Bubbler** : so she called out for me in the courtyard and we went to lunch

 **Ladybug:** I’m jealous :(

 **Bubbler:** i udnerstand that every1 wants to meet me but

 **Ladybug** : Well, it would be nice to meet you, I’m more jealous that you got to see Wifi

 **Chat Noir** : Would you care to mee t me as well, my lady?

 **Ladybug:** I wish I were going to that school :( I’m all alone at mine

 **Chat Noir:** Ignoring me?

 **Bubbler:** that would be so cool if we all were

 **Chat Noir** : I’m hurt, my feelings

 **Ladybug** : Yeah, I have to go before I get caught on my phone

 **Bubbler:** i gotta bounce too, i’m already going to be late

 **Chat Noir** : …

 **Chat Noir** : :<

 **Ladybug** : Don’t worry kitty, we love you

 **Chat Noir** : :O

 **Chat Noir:** :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people are already enjoying this fic! It's a lot of fun to write


	3. Chapter 3

[8:56am]

**Ladybug:** Chat Noir?

**Chat Noir** : Yes, my lady?

**Ladybug** : You have a cat, right?

**Chat Noir:** Are you in need of cat cuddles? I’m always available

**Ladybug** : Nice try

**Ladybug:** A stray has been hovering around my parents’ bakery recently, so I took it in

**Ladybug:** But every time I try to feed her she refuses

**Ladybug:** All she wants are cookies, and I don’t think I can give those to her

**Chat Noir:** I don’t know what to tell you

**Chat Noir** : Mine has a weird taste too

**Chat Noir** : He eats more cheese than regular food

**Lady Wifi** : CAT

**Lady Wifi** : INEED PICS

 

**Ladybug** sent a photo  >>> _tikki.jpg_

 

**Lady Wifi** : OMG

**Lady Wifi:** shes so cute

**Chat Noir** : I can name something cuter

**Ladybug:** I’m sure you can

**Ladybug** : But I still don’t know about her food?? I’ve tried everything

**Lady Wifi** : how good are you at baking?

**Ladybug:** Baking?

**Ladybug** : Not bad, I guess?

**Lady Wifi** : try making her a healthy treat

**Lady Wifi** : you said she likes cookies, right?

**Ladybug** : Oh!

**Ladybug** : That might actually work! Thank you

[10:20am]

**Ladybug:** You were right Wifi, she loves the treats I made her

**Lady Wifi** : yay!

**Lady Wifi:** also now that you have a cat I decree that the next free day me and you share, im coming over an petting her

**Ladybug:** haha okay

**Chat Noir** : Of course she likd your treats, my lady! Who would turn away from something made by someone as beautiful as you!

**Ladybug:** You don’t even know what I look like

**Chat Noir:** Beauty is in the minds eye

**Bubbler:** hOly SHIT

**Bubbler:** I SLEEP IN AND NOW THERES A CAT

**Bubbler:** what were u guys doing awake on a satuurdaaaay

**Chat Noir** : work

**Lady Wifi** : tumblr

**Ladybug:** work

**Ladybug:** and cat

**Bubbler:** Wifi u were on tumblr until I went to bed last night

**Bubbler** : did u sleep at all

**Lady Wifi** : uh

**Lady Wifi** : would you look at the time

**Lady Wifi:** i need to go

**Ladybug:** Wifi!

 

[5:30pm]

**Ladybug** whispered to **Lady Wifi**

**Ladybug** : I’ve decided I don’t like boys

**Lady Wifi** : i’m proud

**Lady Wifi:** i’m up for sale

**Ladybug:** For sale?

**Ladybug:** I’m a college student with an internship

**Ladybug** : You think I have money?

**Lady Wifi** : oh honey

**Lady Wifi:** not all sales transactions are done with money

**Lady Wifi:** what caused this sudden hatred

**Ladybug** : ew

**Ladybug** : the man who runs the company I work for brought his kid in to help out

**Ladybug** : so the other intern has been doting over him all day

**Ladybug:** and I’m left with the work

**Ladybug:** honestly, I’m used to doing her work though

**Ladybug** : she’s only an intern because her daddy is the mayor

**Lady Wifi:** Bourgeois???  
**Lady Wifi** : u have to deal with her???

**Lady Wifi:** oh sweetie that’s torture by itself

**Ladybug** : I know but I can’t lose this internship

**Ladybug:** but back to the boy

**Ladybug:** I was carrying a ton of papers and chloe pulled him past me, making him bump into me

**Ladybug** : I dropped all the papers. ALL OF THEM. And to make it worse, the boy had a drink and it spilled all over the papers which were then wet, ruined, and scattered everywhere

**Lady Wifi:** baby no :(((

**Ladybug** : The boy tried to say something, but with the crowd he hangs around with, I bet it was something along the lines of that wasn’t my fault’. I just told him to leave me alone.

**Lady Wifi:** did you get in trouble?

**Ladybug:** probably

**Ladybug:** when my boss notices a bunch of important documents are gone, I’m dead

**Lady Wifi** : f anything happens bc of him

**Lady Wifi** : ill come beat him up for u

**Ladybug** : don’t worry. I’m not going down without a fight

**Lady Wifi** : that’s my girl

 

[6:12pm]

**Chat Noir** : how do I apologise to a girl

**Lady Wifi** : dpends

**Lady Wifi:** depends*

**Lady Wifi:** how serious?

**Bubbler:** dude, what did u do?

**Chat Noir:** nothing jsut

**Chat Noir:** asking for some advice

**Lady Wifi:** suspicious

**Ladybug:** so you only know how to flirt with girls, is what you’re saying?

**Chat Noir** : I only know how to flirt with you, my lady

**Lady Wifi** : I can’t tell if that was smooth or cringe worthy

**Ladybug** : both

**Bubbler** : hw do u come up with that so fast

**Chat Noir** : I dont know tbh

**Chat Noir:** but seriously, I need help

**Ladybug:** I agree

**Chat Noir:** oh haha

**Chat Noir:** if I just like, walk up to her and apologise, would that be enough?  
**Chat Noir:** should I buy her a drink or something?

**Chat Noir:** nvr mind. Buying her a drink would be ironic and will probab;ly be taken the wrong way

**Bubbler** : idk what to tell u man

**Bubbler** : sounds like a bad situation

**Lady Wifi** : just do SOMETHING

**Ladybug:** yeah, even a simple apology isprobably better than nothing

**Ladybug:** dont just

**Ladybug:** ruin a persons life

**Ladybug** : adn walk away

**Chat Noir** : ??

**Bubbler** : ????

**Bubbler:** r u ok

**Lady Wifi:** shes fine

**Ladybug** : yep! Perfectly A-okay

[9:07pm]

**Chat Noir** : wait why didn’t anyone ask to see my cat

**Chat Noir:** plagg is cute too

 

**Chat Noir** sent a photo  >> _lookathim.jpg_

 

**Lady Wifi:** very cute

**Ladybug:** what is he sitting on

**Chat Noir:** my keyboard ;;;;

**Chat Noir:** which I need

**Chat Noir:** to finish typing up some things before tomorrow ;;;;

**Lady Wifi:** rip

**Bubbler** : rip

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldnt help but do an umbrella scene lol. the middle part with mari and alya is then whispering each other, its not part of the group convo  
> thank you all for the positive feedback!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting for a while! I was stumped over how to write out a scene like this over text, and finally decided to just write it all out. so this chapter is mainly story, but there is a lil bit of texting at the end!   
> i had to rewatch the umbrella scene to figure out what to have adrien say and l e t m e tell you I was not planning on having so many emotions all over again

Marinette dreaded going to her internship the following day. She had it all played out in her head already – she would show up, be stopped as she’s walking in, and then marched to Mr. Agreste who will fire her for screwing up yesterday’s work. She already began to wonder how she will finish getting her internship hours that she needs for school. _Maybe I should finally just give up and drop out, and work with my parents at the bakery. Who needs dreams anyway?_

The last thing she expected was for nothing to play out the way she imagined. She walked into the office, sat down at the small desk they assigned her, and found her work for the day. Instantly, her mind began to wonder. _Did no one notice the screw up yesterday? Were those papers not as important as I thought they were? Was it only a matter of time before someone says something and I’m thrown to the curb?_ The scene replayed in her mind, over and over. With a small movement, she looked over where Chloe was supposed to be. She did a double take, full on staring at the spot. Chloe wasn’t anywhere to be seen. _Was she the one who got in trouble? Come to think of it, most of those papers were supposed to be filed by_ her. Marinette felt elated all of a sudden. Finally, Chloe’s habit of pushing off work to other people had caused her to get in trouble!

Sadly, Chloe walked in 2 hours late with a cup of coffee from an expensive shop nearby and a shopping bag – so the mystery was reopened.

Marinette suffered all day. Every loud noise made her jump. At the start, her hands were shaking so much that it was hard to get any work done at all, but slowly she began to calm down. When she was packing up her things and leaving at the end of the day, she had so many questions left unanswered. Before leaving the building, she stopped to buy a drink from the vending machine, since she decided that she deserved something to celebrate making it through the day. Except, upon opening her purse, she realized she didn’t even bring her wallet with her. With a groan, she turned and started to walk away, only to run straight into someone and fall backwards onto the floor. Her first reaction was to apologise, but then she saw who _exactly_ she ran into. She shut her mouth immediately.

“Hi” The boy said, after some thought. She turned to look away from him, not knowing what else to do. After all, it was all his fault that this day had been so painstakingly long. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the boy move his hand behind his head in a comfortable manner, an awkward movement that in any other situation she would have found cute.

“I just wanted you to know that I really am sorry about what happened yesterday. I shouldn’t have let Chloe play around so close to someone who’s working, especially not with an open drink. It’s my fault that those papers were ruined, and I made sure that my father knew that.” She finally allowed herself to look at him after hearing that, only to see that he had looked away. “I spent all of last night tracking down files that I knew you or Chloe had, printing them or remaking them in any way I could.”

There was a small pause in his speech, which left Marinette’s heart beating faster than she would like to admit. The boy that she hated a few moments ago, who she blamed for everything that went wrong yesterday, who she _didn’t even know the name of_ , just gave her a sincere apology and made everything right. How was she supposed to react?

The boy began to move closer to her. No, that wasn’t right. He was moving behind her, to the vending machine. “Which drink do you like? I’ll buy you it.” He pulled out a few coins from his pocket, and looked back at Marinette. She finally realized what he had said with a gasp, and nimbly held up her finger and pointed to a random drink. He smiled and bought it, along with one for himself. He held it out to her, and in the brief moment that their hands touched as she was taking the soda from him, Marinette felt her heart skip a beat. She almost retracted her hand because of it, but forced herself not to. She quietly copied the boy in opening the can, but to less… _neat_ results. No, her nasty luck never gave her a break, and she was covered in the soda not even a second after opening it. _It must have shaken too much in the vending machine_ , she thought. At this point, she was mentally scolding herself for not expecting something like this to happen. _Of course I’d make a fool out of myself in front of…_

She heard the boy start to laugh. It wasn’t a painful laugh to hear, not one that screamed ‘I’m making fun of you’ like Chloe’s. It was genuine, soft, and almost hesitant like he had tried not to. She didn’t hate hearing it, and it was even contagious. She found herself laughing alongside him at her misfortune.

She didn’t really want the moment to end.

But it did. Through a last couple of giggles, the boy said his goodbye and vanished down the corridor. Marinette tried to say something back, she tried to stop him and ask him his name, but only ended up stuttering “Bye-good”.

Bye-good.

Of all the ways to mess up a phrase.

She stopped in the bathroom to dry off and calm herself down. Once she had done that, the first thing she could think to do was send a message to Wifi.

 

[5:03pm]

**Ladybug** >> **Lady Wifi**

**Ladybug** : I changed my mind. Boys are okay.

**Lady Wifi:** damn

**Lady Wifi** : but your internship is ruined bc of one?

**Ladybug** : Nope! He fixed everything and took all the blame.

**Lady Wifi** : what a sweet heart

**Ladybug** : Ya

**Ladybug:** But now I have another problem

**Lady Wifi** : oh no

**Lady Wifi** : please dont tell me

**Ladybug:** I think I’ve fallen for him…

**Lady Wifi:** girllll

**Lady Wifi:** imma need a more elaborate explanation before i approve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye good


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i have no excuse other than school for not updating;;;; i saw the NYCC spoilers and had a sudden motivation to work on this fic. this chapter is kinda short i think but im lazy oops

[7:08]

**Chat Noir** : So how was everyone’s day

**Bubbler:** gud

**Bubbler** : i didn’t get much hw so ive been video gaming all day

**Bubbler** : wait why r u asking

**Chat Noir** : is it wrrong that I want to know how my friends are doinggg?

**Lady Wifi** : Suspicious

**Bubbler:** how was ur day, chat?

**Chat Noir:** amazing

**Lady Wifi:** he probably just wants to tell us about it

**Chat Noir:** I do

**Chat Noir** : but don’t think that means I dont care about u guys either

**Lady Wifi:** so what happned?

**Chat Noir** : I solved the problem from the yesterday and at the same time managed to make my father so pissed at me that he doesn’t care if I don’t help him work for the rest of my break

**Bubbler** : nice dude!

**Lady Wifi:** the problem fomr yesterday? with the girl?

**Chat Noir** : ya

**Chat Noir** : it was purrfect

**Lady Wifi:** ruined it

**Ladybug** : I’m proud of you, kitty

**Chat Noir** : *gasps*

**Chat Noir:** did my lady just acknowledge me????

**Bubbler** : wait

**Bubbler** : more important question

**Chat Noir:** whats more important than my love for my lady

**Bubbler:** does this mean u have free time

**Chat Noir:** ya

**Bubbler** : so then

**Bubbler:** you have no excuse to not hang out w. me

**Chat Noir** : when and where dude

**Bubbler:** bro

**Bubbler:** fuck yeah

**Bubbler:** tomorrow at the arcade we were talking about the other day

**Chat Noir:** hows noon sound

**Bubbler:** fuck yeah

**Lady Wifi** : u boys have fun

**Ladybug:** don’t encourage them

**Ladybug:** why do I feel like its dangerous to let them be together

**Ladybug:** like theyre going to end up causing a scene

**Bubbler** : no trust

**Bubbler:** I gtg

**Chat Noir** : im hurt bugaboo

**Chat Noir:** see ya tomorrow

**Lady Wifi** : bye and bUGABOO

**Ladybug:** I told you not to call me that

**Chat Noir:** but u get to call me ‘kitty’

**Ladybug:** so

**Chat Noir** : :(((((

**Lady Wifi** : okay im throwing this out there

**Lady Wifi:** its hard to tell sometimes

**Lady Wifi:** if u two are dating or not

**Ladybug:** whayt

**Ladybug:** no

**Chat Noir:** ;)

**Ladybug:** no

**Ladybug:** who would date a weeaboo like himn

**Chat Noir** : wow, that was a low blow my lady

**Lady Wifi:** not low enough, apparently

**Chat Noir:** WOW

 

**Ladybug** has left the chatroom

**Lady Wifi** added **Ladybug** to the chatroom

 

**Lady Wifi:** u think u  can escape

**Ladybug:** if only


	6. Chapter 6

[10:54am]

 **Bubbler** >> **Chat Noir**

 **Bubbler** : we good?

 **Chat Noir** : ya

 **Chat Noir:** I realised now that u probably woke up earlier than u usually do for me

 **Bubbler** : sleep means nothing when I get to meet my bro

 **Chat Noir:** bro

 **Bubbler** : bro

 **Chat Noir** : okay, I gtg

 **Bubbler:** okay see ya

 

[11:45am]

 **Bubbler** >> **Chat Noir**

 **Bubbler** : wait what am I looking for here

 **Bubbler** : how do I find u

 **Chat Noir** : just look for the pretty boy on his phone

 **Bubbler:** thats not very descriptive

 **Chat Noir** : we’re in an arcade there aren’t many hot boys

 **Bubbler** : tru

 

[12:10pm]

 **Bubbler** : gUYS

 **Bubbler** : CHAT NOIR IS HOT

 **Bubbler** : like

 **Bubbler** : no homo

 **Bubbler** : but

 **Chat Noir:** thx

 **Chat Noir** : I try

 **Lady Wifi:** are u suggesting that he’s hotter than other people in this chat?

 **Bubbler** : that’s sweet but im not

 **Lady Wifi:** iw as talking about me

 **Lady Wifi:** and prob ladybug

 **Bubbler:** rood

 **Bubbler** : wait then ur suggesting that im the only not hot one

 **Ladybug:** we’re all hot okay now shh before I have to turn my phone off because my parents see me on it while im supposed to be helping them

 **Ladybug:** have fun onyour date, you two

 **Bubbler** : !!!

 **Lady Wifi** : lol its definitely a date

 

[1:21pm]

 **Chat Noir** : we got kicked out of the arcade

 **Chat Noir:** not my fault for the record

 **Bubbler** : I didnt see what the problem was

 **Chat Noir** : u were too into the DJ game

 **Bubbler** : i was a great DJ

 **Bubbler:** broke the high scoer

 **Chat Noir:** u gained a group of ‘followers’ and were shouting at them as if u were an actual DJ

 

 **Chat Noir** sent a photo  >>> IMG_0209.jpg

 

 **Bubbler:** damn that’s a good picture

 **Bubbler** : really captures how fuckin awesonme i was at that game

 **Chat Noir:** u turned the arcade into a party

 **Chat Noir** : true that was kinda awesome

 

[2:34pm]

 **Lady Wifi** : omg

 **Lady Wifi:** ladybug was right

 **Lady Wifi:** you caused a scene

 **Bubbler** : shit she was

 **Bubbler:** she has like a 6th sense 4 danger tho

 **Bubbler** : so not at all surprising

 

[3:01pm]

 **Ladybug** : you two

 **Ladybug** : I can’t believe you got kicked out

 **Ladybug:** of an arcade, of all places

 **Ladybug:** I’m disappointed in the both of you, I had faith that you would prove me wrong

 **Chat Noir:** :(((

 **Chat Noir:** I’m sorry LB;;;

 **Chat Noir:** we didn’t destroy anything though, and we didn’t do anything that would hurt the arcade’s business

 **Ladybug:** thats

 **Ladybug** : yeah, okay

 **Ladybug:** I’ll accept that

 **Chat Noir** : !!!

 **Chat Noir** : we also had a good time does that count for anything

 **Ladybug** : aw so your date went well

 **Chat Noir** : yes

 **Chat Noir:** the fact that you keep calling it a date could be a sign of jealousy

 **Chat Noir:** im going to read it like that

 **Chat Noir** : ;)

 **Ladybug:** you wish

 **Ladybug** : I see that youre typing and I swear if you send a pun

 **Chat Noir:** ….

 **Chat Noir** : fine it was a rlly bad pun anyway

 **Labybug:** good kitty

 **Chat Noir** : bc no pun will be purrfect enough for you, bugaboo

 

 **Ladybug** left the chatroom

 **Chat Noir** added **Ladybug** to the chatroom

 

 **Chat Noir** : baby come back

 **Chat Noir:** you can blame it all

 **Chat Noir:** on

 **Chat Noir:** me

 

[6:27pm]

 **Lady Wifi:** omg

 **Lady Wifi:** I ship it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i debated writing out the arcade scene but i didn't really like how it turned out, so i just stuck to using the message format.


	7. Chapter 7

[9:45am]

 **Lady Wifi:** so did anyone else notice how bubbles hasnt been on since their date

 **Lady Wifi:** i just confronted him before his first class

 **Lady Wifi** : that nerd

 **Lady WifI** : dropped his phone in a pot of boiling water

 **Lady Wifi** : while he was trying to make food

 **Lady Wifi:** i had to skip the first few minutes of my class because of how hard i was laughing

 **Lady Wifi:** this has been a public service announcement

 

[10:23am]

**Ladybug: …**

**Lady Wifi:** admit it, you laughed

 **Ladybug;** yeah, that’s hilarious I can’t lie

 **Ladybug** : also very concerned for his future

 **Ladybug** : how will he survive if he messes up on small acts like that

 **Lady Wifi:** he wont

 

[11:54am]

 **Chat Noir** : so thats why he posted vague tumblr posts about how he’ll never succeed in life

 **Lady Wifi** : did he really

 **Lady Wifi** : i didnt check his blog

 **Lady Wifi** : hold on i’ll confirm

 **Lady Wifi:** “dude you don’t understand my life is ruined. all my memes were on my phone”

 **Lady Wifi** : “dont quote me on that”

 **Lady Wifi:** “dont let this be my legacy”

 **Chat Noir** : omg

 **Chat Noir:** u guys are together?

 **Lady Wifi:** i made him buy me food bc i forgot my wallet

 **Chat Noir** : doesnt his phone being broken mean he has to pay for repairs

 **Chat Noir:** youre making the poor kid pay for not only that, but your food too?

 **Chat Noir** : do u have any shame

 **Lady Wifi** : no

 **Lady Wifi** : not at all

 **Lady Wifi** : althouhg tht does explain his complaining

 **Lady Wifi:** he is back with food bye

 **Lady Wifi** : “tell them to pray for my phone 2k16”

 

[8:54pm]

 **Lady Wifi:** why is no one talking im bored

 **Chat Noir** : we’ve lost one how can we go on

 **Lady Wifi:** u make it sount like its the end of the world

 **Lady Wifi:** its only for a day

 **Chat Noir** : LB hasnt been on either :((

 **Chat Noir** : so until she shows up weve lost 2 of our clowder

 **Lady Wifi** : wow ur gf and ur bf left u

 **Lady Wifi:** wait whats a clowder

 **Chat Noir:** : <

 **Chat Noir** : I hate that youre right

 **Chat Noir** : and it’s a group of kittens

 **Lady Wifi:** wtf clowder isnt cute enough to describe kittnes

 **Lady Wifi:** speaking of kittens

 **Chat Noir** : oh no

 **Lady Wifi** : not ‘oh no’

 **Lady Wifi:** hows plagg

 **Chat Noir:** annoying

 **Lady Wifi:** ??? but cat???

 **Chat Noir:** I ran out of cheese earlie and he didnt get any today bc of it

 **Chat Noir** : so that cat decided to destroy half my room

 **Chat Noir:** I walked in and he was chewing the curtain

 **Chat Noir:** I had to lock him in the bathroom and go to the store

 **Chat Noir** : and of course its just my luck that I run into a friend

 **Chat Noir:** and she invited herself over to my house  
**Chat Noir:** and I forgot to buy cheese bc of her

 **Chat Noir:** so plagg is evenm more pissy

 **Chat Noir** : I swear its like that stupid cat knows everything

 **Lady Wifi:** wow

 **Lady Wifi:** rough day huh

 **Lady Wifi:** but u had a girl at ur house ;) ;) ;)

 **Lady Wifi:** u lady killer u

 **Chat Noir:** hm?

 **Chat Noir:** oh ya

 **Chat Noir:** im used to chloe decided to do whatever she wants so I didnt care much about that

 **Chat Noir:** I was more concerned about plagg

 **Lady Wifi** : lol gg

 **Lady Wifi** : wait

 **Lady Wifi:** ….

 **Lady Wifi** : chloe what

 **Chat Noir:** ??

 **Chat Noir:** chloe bourgeois?

 **Lady Wifi** : y i k e s

 **Chat Noir** : u know her im assuming

 **Lady Wifi:** ooooohh yeah

 **Lady Wifi** : how are u friends with her

 **Lady Wifi** : sjes horrib;e

 **Chat Noir:** weve known each other since we were little okay

 **Chat Noir** : shes not that bad

 **Chat Noir:** deep

 **Chat Noir:** deep

 **Chat Noir** : d e e p down

 **Chat Noir:** or at least shes bearable towards me and her 1 other friend I guess

 **Chat Noir:** I mean, ive heard the complaints about her, but idk

 **Lady Wifi:** sorry I don’t mean to shit on ur friends but like

 **Lady Wifi** : y i k es

 **Chat Noir:** nah u good

 **Chat Noir:** wait no

 **Chat Noir** : *purrfect

 **Lady Wifi:** missed ur chance there buddy

 **Lady Wifi:** rlly youre off ur game today

 **Chat Noir** : ik

 **Chat Noir:** i blame plagg hes stressing me out

 **Chat Noir:** im going to go try ot buy him cheese… again

 **Lady Wifi:** have fun


	8. Chapter 8

[7:09am]

**Ladybug:** sorry I wasn’t responding yesterday

**Ladybug:** i had to deal with far more work than ever

**Ladybug:** I had a project due and I might’ve waited until last minte to finish it

 

Marinette was running late. Very late. She had 10 minutes to get to the metro in order to catch the train, and if she missed it…

She decided not to think about that.

She stuffed everything she needed for the day into her bag, grabbed something small to eat on the way, and took off. Her project did not make this any easier to run to the station. In fact, her project was the reason that she was so stressed, and late. She had been assigned to design and create a hat, with no other instructions or themes. All her teacher had said was to make a hat and then the due date: today. And Marinette, being busy with her internship, other schoolwork, and helping out her parents, forgot about it completely. Or at least, until Rose texted her yesterday asking how she was doing on it. She made a mental note to thank Rose later, despite the fact that Rose didn’t realise that she was saving her grade

In record time, she had made it to the station. She checked her watch – still 4 minutes until the train is supposed to arrive. Slowly, she began to calm down, something she hadn’t been able to do since she woke up that morning and saw the time. She stood at the platform waiting, staring at random posters on the walls until she heard the train coming in. There weren’t many other people waiting to board, and Marinette was standing farther back than usual, so she waited for everyone else to board before doing so herself.

But that move did not go as smoothly as planned.

As she was getting on, she misstepped and tripped over… nothing. She landed hard on the trains floor; however, tripping was nothing new to her, and she knew how to not injure herself in the fall. Around her, there were worried people asking if she was okay, to which she shook off with a nod and a smile. Nothing felt broken, and there was no blood, so that was all that mattered to her.

The train doors had closed behind her, and it took a second before she realised something very, very important. The box, which she had put her project in and was holding as she fell, was nowhere to be seen. Frantically, she glanced around, then asked one of the people who wondered if she was alright after her fall if they had seen what happened. Before they could answer, she felt someone tapping on her shoulder, and spun around to look at them. It was a girl, who looked around her age, with dark skin and dip-dyed hair.

“Looking for this?” The girl asked, holding out her box. Marinette stared for a moment at the girl, then at the box, which had a small dent in the corner. Then, in a swift movement, she took the box and opened it to make sure that her project was safe. It was. She allowed herself a sigh of relief. “Whoa, relax, you look crazed over whatever’s in there.”

Marinette closed the box and looked back at the girl. She smiled faintly. “Thank you for picking this up for me.”

“Yeah, it’s no big deal. What’s so important about that anyway?” The girl asked, pointing towards her project.

“It’s, uh, a project I had to do for school. If I had lost it, I would have failed, with no doubt.”

“Oh, that’s rough. Glad I could be of assistance then. My name’s Alya, what’s yours?”

“Marinette.”

“Well, Marinette, I have to admit, I’m curious about this major project of yours.” Alya stated, and Marinette was taken aback by how friendly she was acting despite them only just meeting. However, she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and hesitantly opened up her box again.

“It’s nothing impressive, just a hat I had to make.” She felt the blood rushing to her cheeks, and was sure that she was ever so slightly pink, so she averted her eyes as Alya looked at it.

“You made this?” Alya had picked up the hat and was looking at it like it was a foreign object. Marinette’s mind began racing – was she looking at it because she liked it or because it was horrible and even a complete stranger could tell it was rushed the day before it was due?

“Wow, Marinette, this is amazing!” Marinette could help but hide the surprise on her face as she looked back at Alya once more. Of course, this didn’t go unnoticed. “What, do you think it’s bad? What’s the surprise for?” She nodded her head, and Alya made a very audible sound of disagreement. “You need more confidence, girl.”

Marinette couldn’t help but smile at the passion in Alya’s eyes. This girl, who had literally just met her, was being completely sincere in both her compliments and advice.

“That’s… easier said than done.” Marinette said, while carefully taking the hat and tucking safe inside its container. She could Alya’s smile radiating all around her, she didn’t even have to look.

“Give me your phone.” Alya suddenly demanded. Marinette’s face once again filled with shock. “I won’t steal it, I have nowhere to run if I did.”

Hesitantly, Marinette pulled her phone out of her bag and handed it to Alya, then moved to look over her shoulder to make sure she wasn’t doing anything horrible. She quickly located Marinette’s contact book and put her number in. “When you get a grade for that project, you better tell me what it is, because if it’s anything lower than an A, I’m going to fight your teacher.”

Marinette couldn’t help it, she started laughing. Alya didn’t join in though. “I’m serious. You better text me. Here,” She pulled Marinette closer and turned the phone into camera mode, then took a selfie of them together. “I’m even going to make this my contact picture so that you don’t forget who ‘Alya’ is.” After doing that, Marinette was handed back her phone. The train began to slow. Causing them both to sway a bit where they were standing. “Oh, this is my stop. You better not forget, right?”

“Y-yeah.”

Alya hopped off the train as soon as the doors opened and turned and waved as she was walking away. Marinette just stood there, watching as the doors slid shut yet again and she was left alone. The encounter left her dumbstruck, but less stressed. Even as her stop came, and she began her race to make it to class on time, she was unable to erase the smile from her face.

 

[8:36am]

**Lady Wifi** : procrastination is bad

**Lady Wifi:** I cant say anything tbh I still have hw for a class that starts in 3 hours that i havenr done

 

[10:42am]

**Ladybug:** did you finish it

**Lady Wifi:** almost

**Ladybug** : shouldn’t your class be starting soon??? You did say 3 hours

**Lady Wifi:** 15-ish minutes

**Lady Wifi:** its fine I’m doing better than nino who has hw from a month ago that he still hastn done

**Lady Wifi:** shit I mean bubbles oops

**Ladybug:** …

**Ladybug:** I suddenly don’t feel bad about procrastinating on my project

**Lady Wifi:** haha

**Chat Noir:** my lady!

**Lady Wifi** : i bet noir is the worst procrastinator here

**Ladybug:** he was homeschooled his entire life, he probably doesn’t know what procrastinating is

**Chat Noir:** I still had deadlines, you know

**Chat Noir:** although it was probably a lot more lenient I admit

**Lady Wifi:** how do u know he was homeschooled

**Chat Noir:** ;)

**Ladybug:** he told me once

**Chat Noir:** how sweet of u to remember

**Ladybug:** uh huh

**Chat Noir** : how are you feline though

**Chat Noir:** you didn’t stress yourself out over that las tminute work, did u?

**Ladybug:** you know, it would have been kind of you to ask that but you ruined it by that cat pun

**Lady Wifi:** it seemed more like he asked that just so he could make the pun

**Ladybug:** wow that’s even worse

**Chat Noir** : no!

**Chat Noir:** i care : <

**Ladybug** : I’m fine though, thanks. I can figure out how I did on the project in a couple hours

**Chat Noir:** :) that’s good

**Lady Wifi:** DONE

**Lady Wifi:** HW COMPLETE WITH 6 MINUTES TO SPARE

**Ladybug:** I’m impressed

**Lady Wifi** : thank you, thank you

**Lady Wifi:** wait shit there was another page I gtggggg

**Ladybug:** omg

 

[4:51pm]

**Bubbler:** backstreets back

**Bubbler** : alRIGHT

**Bubbler:** damn it wifi u rlly were quoting me that one time

**Bubbler:** how d a r e u

 

[5:10pm]

**Chat Noir** : !!!!

**Bubbler:** yo dude!!!

**Chat Noir:** its like ur back from the the dead

**Bubbler** : ya ikr i feel revived

**Bubbler** : WAIT I MISSED MY OPPORTUNITY TO SAY NEW PHONE WHO DIS

**Bubbler:** i’m a failure as a meme

**Chat Noir:** rip

 

[7:27pm]

**Lady Wifi:** welcome back

**Lady Wifi:** told u you would survive a day without a phone

**Bubbler:** now listne her e

**Bubbler** : i know for a fac t that if i hid ur phone for a day u wouldnt be able to function

**Lady Wifi:** which is why you will never get ahold of my phone

**Bubbler** : ….fair

 

Upon seeing her phone light up for the 5th time, Marinette finally looked at the messages, then decided not to reply. She flopped down on her bed dramatically, causing Tikki to jump. She rolled to her side in order to reach the cat, and gave her an apologetic pat. After her long, stressful day, she just wanted to sleep, and was about to when she remembered her promise to the train girl. With a small groan, she heaved herself out of bed and found where she had placed her phone just moments before.

 

To: **Alya**

Hey, it’s Marinette from the train this morning. Just wanted to say you were right, I got an A

From: **Alya**

See??? I knew u would be golden

To: **Alya**

Haha yeah, thanks for the encouragement, you really helped me not panic over it

From: **Alya**

Oh? Then u owe me a coffee. When r u free?

To: **Alya**

Uhhh??? Whenever, I guess

From: **Alya**

Oh no, u give me specifics or im deciding for u

To: **Alya**

Do you ride the train every morning?

From: **Alya**

On weekdays, to school

To: **Alya**

Then do you want to meet up earlier than we did today, tomorrow? There’s a coffee shop I know of that’s not too bad

From: **Alya**

Nice, im down. Just give me the dets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here begins the beautiful friendship between mari and alya despite them not knowing each others identity ayyyyy alya is such a positive and supportive person i cri  
> p.s that last part was through text, not whatever chat room the group uses, so that why a) its formatted differently and b) they dont realise that they already know each other


	9. Chapter 9

[3:14am]

 **Chat Noir:** is anyone awake

 **Ladybug:** yes

 **Chat Noir** : ??????????

 **Chat Noir** : you were the last person I assumed would be awake???

 **Ladybug** : well then, I guess I don’t have to respond

 **Chat Noir** : no no no

 **Chat Noir:** I didnt mean

 **Chat Noir** : I just know that the other two are up 24/7 and on tumblr more often than asleep

 **Ladybug:** yeah I know, I was messing with you

 **Ladybug:** Tikki woke me up and I haven’t been able to get back to sleep

 **Ladybug:** so I’ve been working on some homework that aren’t due for a while

 **Ladybug:** I also just realised my internship ends next week

 **Chat Noir** : well that’s good

 **Chat Noir** : less work for u

 **Ladybug** : I’ve forgotten what hacing free time feels like

 **Ladybug:** having

 **Chat Noir:** lol

 **Chat Noir:** poor LB

 **Ladybug** : besides its not the soon-to-be lack of work that I’m thinking about

 **Ladybug:** theres jsut someone who i was hoping to see again but haven’t

 **Chat Noir:** cheating on me????

 **Ladybug:** yep

 **Chat Noir** : im hurt

 **Chat Noir:** wounded

 **Chat Noir:** this is the end of chat noir

 **Chat Noir:** its been nice knowing all of u

 **Chat Noir:** never forget me

 **Ladybug:** I can’t believe I’ve finally gotten rid of that pesky kitten

 **Ladybug** : if only i knew that it would be this easy

 **Chat Noir:** :((((

 **Chat Noir:** how do u leave the chat;;;

 **Chat Noir:** I know youve done it like twice how

 **Ladybug:** gasp

 **Ladybug:** a ghost?

 **Ladybug:** in the chatroom??

 **Ladybug:** if only there was a brave kitty here to protect me from this scary scary ghost

 **Chat Noir:** !!!!

 **Chat Noir:** im a brave kitty

 **Ladybug** : a brave kitty who doesn’t understand what the ‘leave conversation’ button is

 **Ladybug:** really if you were going for dramatic then you ruined it by having to ask

 **Chat Noir:** …

 **Chat Noir:** leave me a l o n e

 **Ladybug:** I should try to sleep again

 **Ladybug:** I have an early morning ahead of me

 **Chat Noir:** think pawsitively

 **Chat Noir:** u got to talk to me ;)))))

 **Ladybug:** yes, chaton

 **Ladybug:** trading in my beauty sleep for you was a purrfect idea

 **Ladybug:** …

 **Ladybug:** I’m never going to live that down, am I

 **Chat Noir:** nope

 **Chat Noir:** also, an angel like u doesnt need beauty sleep

 **Ladybug:** I beg to differ

 **Lady Wifi** : screenshotted

 **Lady Wifi:** actually I screenshotted most of this conversation

 **Ladybug** : where did you come from???

 **Lady Wifi** : the depths of hell where I live

 **Lady Wifi:** I was here all along bu t didnt want to interrupt

 **Ladybug:** …

 

[8:13am]

 **Bubbler** : wifi where r u

 **Lady Wifi** : I was talking to a cute girl

 **Bubbler:** u said u would give me my book back b4 my class starts??

 **Lady Wifi** : shit

 **Lady Wifi** : I forgot

 **Lady Wifi:** also why didnt u just text me

 **Bubbler** : this was open wheni unlocked my phone so i used it

 **Lady Wifi** : gg

 **Lady Wifi** : ya i wont make it before ur class

 **Lady Wifi** : also i dont have the bok with me

 **Bubbler** : uguhsg

 **Bubbler** : fine

 **Bubbler** : chosing cute girl over me

 **Lady Wifi** : listne here she is so sweet and i made her buy me coffee and she didnt even complain

 **Bubbler** : w h y  d o  y o u  m a k e  e v e r y o n e  b u y  y o u  t h i n g s

 **Lady Wifi:** the day i spend my own money on myself will be the day i die

 

[10:36am]

 **Ladybug:** how do you guys do it

 **Lady Wifi:** do what

 **Ladybug:** not sleep

 **Lady Wifi:** we’ve given up trying long ago

 **Ladybug:** exactly!

 **Ladybug** : I’m suffering but I’m also willing to bet that I got more sleep than you

 **Ladybug** : I wish I could blame Tikki but I love her too much

 **Ladybug** : -_-

 **Ladybug** : I’m going to blame noir

 **Lady Wifi** : understandable

 **Ladybug:** after all, he did pick a horrible time to start messaging us

 **Lady Wifi:** some people in this chat enjoy sleep and aren’t dead inside

 **Lady Wifi:** sometimes I wonder if he actually is a kitten

 **Lady Wifi:** its so hard to tell

 **Lady Wifi:** omg

 **Lady Wifi:** he’s a f u r r y

 **Ladybug** : oh no

 **Ladybug:** even I know what that means

 **Lady Wifi** : think about it

 **Lady Wifi:** anime blog, cat puns, owns a cat, cat username

 **Lady Wifi:** I bet he owns a fursuit

 **Ladybug** : I’m cringing

 **Ladybug:** but also lets not make assumptions

 

 **Chat Noir** left the chatroom

 

 **Lady Wifi** : omg

 **Ladybug** : aw he didn’t even say anything

 **Ladybug** : but im proud he learned how to leave

 **Lady Wifi:** caught in the act

 **Ladybug** : add him back its your fault he left

 **Lady Wifi:** no lets see how long it takes for him to beg us to let him back

 **Ladybug:** youre evil

 **Ladybug:** that’s too cruel

 **Bubbler** : my bro!!!!!

 

 **Bubbler** added **Chat Noir** to the chatroom

 

 **Chat Noir:** :/ why did that take so long for me to be added back

 **Bubbler:** “no lets see how long it takes for him to beg us to let him back” – wifi

 **Chat Noir:** :(

 **Chat Noir** : im not a furry

 **Ladybug** : okay kitty

 **Lady Wifi** : whatever u say

 **Chat Noir:** what does having an anime blog have to do with being a furry

 **Chat Noir** : I dont go to t h a t side of tumblr guys

 **Chat Noir:** also fursuits are scary and expensive and otterly useless

 **Lady Wifi** : otterly?

 

 **Chat Noir** sent a picture  >>> _otter.jpg_

 

 **Chat Noir** : u replied too fast I was sending the picture :(((

 **Ladybug:** is that an otter with the anime blush

 **Chat Noir:** yes

 **Lady Wifi:** yeah okay I believe him now

 **Lady Wifi:** not a furry

 **Lady Wifi:** just a weeaboo

 **Chat Noir** : thank u

 **Bubbler** : glad 2 see u have priorities dude

 

[6:00pm]

 **Lady Wifi** : are any of u rlly smart

 **Lady Wifi** : bubble boy don’t u dare respond

 **Bubbler** : wow called out before i even say anything

 **Bubbler:** fine then im going back to my video games

 **Chat Noir:** what topic

 **Lady Wifi** : science

 

 **Lady Wifi** sent a picture  >>> _question3.jpg_

 

 **Chat Noir:** B

 **Lady Wifi** : twf that was an instant reply

 **Chat Noir:** bc theres only one answer that makes senxe

 **Lady Wifi:** how

 **Lady Wifi:** sorry I neeed an explanation befor i decide i trust u

 **Chat Noir** : F = (GMm)/r^2

 **Chat Noir** : use that with whats given

 **Lady Wifi:** okay i get that

 **Lady Wifi:** and i agree on it being B

 **Lady Wifi** : but how did u do it so fast

 **Chat Noir:** all the other answers r too small to fit w/ the data given

 **Chat Noir** : it was just a guess at first then i checked it

 **Lady Wifi** : holy shit

 **Lady Wifi:** ur actually smart??

 **Chat Noir:** i just like learning…

 **Chat Noir** : and science isnt too bad

 **Lady Wifi** : science is like a foreign language to me wtff

 **Chat Noir:** well foreign languages arent that hard either

 **Lady Wifi:** im sorry

 **Lady Wifi:** I completely mislabeled u

 **Lady Wifi:** u arent a dork

 **Lady Wifi:** ur a nerd

 **Lady Wifi:** wait let me guess, ur learning Japanese bc of anime

 **Chat Noir:** no!

 **Chat Noir:** …mandarin chinese

 **Lady Wifi** : n e r d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "is chat noir technically a furry" -one of my friends


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi

[6:09pm]

**Lady Wifi** : Okay

**Lady Wifi** : wtf

**Lady Wifi** : no one has said anything in 3 days

**Lady Wifi** : whos dead

**Bubbler** : me

**Lady Wifi** : its always the memers

**Bubbler** : uh u r too? don’t lie to urself

**Chat Noir:** sorry

**Chat Noir** : schedule was busy

**Lady Wifi** : is that an excuse i hear

**Chat Noir** : no

**Chat Noir** : yes

**Bubbler:** leave my bro alone

**Chat Noir:** thx bro

**Lady Wifi** : pls dont start with the bro talk again

**Bubbler:** you mean

**Bubbler:** I cant tell the whole world about my bro?

 

**Bubbler** >> **Chat Noir**

**Bubbler** : my bro is awesome

 

[Miraculous Squad]

**Bubbler** : done

 

**Chat** **Noir** sent a photo  >>> _hedidthememe.jpg_

 

**Lady Wifi** : why

**Lady** **Wifi** : you two r the living embodiment of that bro meme its painfiul to look at

**Bubbler:** dont hate on our bromance

**Chat Noir:** that reminds me

**Chat Noir:** my lady hasn’t said anything yet

**Lady Wifi:** where is ladybug thats a good question

**Lady Wifi:** wait

**Lady Wifi:** why did ‘bromance’ remind u of ladybug

**Lady Wifi:** ;))))))))))

**Chat Noir:** I just

**Chat Noir:** uh

**Lady Wifi:** u off ur flirt game today?

**Chat Noir:** leave me alone im tired

**Chat Noir:** its been busy

**Chat Noir:** I havent even made a pun today

**Chat Noir:** who am i

**Bubbler:** no puns at all????

**Lady Wifi:** wow

**Lady Wifi:** cant believe ladybug is missing the one time that noir isnt making pins

**Chat Noir:** pins

**Bubbler:** pins

**Lady Wifi:** damn

**Lady Wifi:** pins

 

[9:53pm]

**Ladybug:** sorry!!

**Ladybug:** end of semester essay was due

**Ladybug:** had to finish up

**Lady Wifi:** why is it that you have so many projects

**Ladybug:** oh that was a project!

**Ladybug:** just a homework assignment!

**Lady** Wifi: …

**Ladybug:** ive told you before what my class schedule looks like

**Ladybug:** I take hard classes I wont apologise for it

**Ladybug:** I have my last day of my internship tomorrow too

**Ladybug:** I made little thank you baskets for everyone who I worked with too

**Lady Wifi:** sometimes I forget

**Lady Wifi:** how nice you actually are

**Lady Wifi:** why are you friends with us

**Ladybug:** ???

**Ladybug:** i don’t know honestly

**Ladybug:** but I love you guys im sorry for not talking much

**Lady Wifi:** aw ily 2

**Lady Wifi:** might want to delete that message fast tho

**Ladybug:** ?

**Chat Noir:** ;)

**Chat Noir:** ily 2 bugaboo

**Ladybug:** oh

**Ladybug:** right

**Ladybug:** *but I love you guys except kitty im sorry for not talking much

**Chat Noir:** :(

 

**Chat Noir** left the chatroom

 

**Bubbler:** how dar u all

**Ladybug:** nah he’s included in the love

 

**Ladybug** added **Chat Noir** to the chatroom

 

**Bubbler:** bro I love u

**Chat Noir:** thats all that matters

**Lady Wifi:** [9:56pm] Ladybug: nah he’s included in the love

**Chat Noir:** gasp

**Ladybug:** oh no I’ve been exposed

**Lady Wifi:** sorry #1 ladynoir shipper here I wasnt about to let that one slide

**Ladybug:** ladynoir

**Chat Noir:** why is ladybugs name first

**Ladybug:** is that what concerns you

**Ladybug:** really

**Chat Noir:** yes

**Lady Wifi:** ladynoir sounds cuter than chatbug

**Ladybug:** shes got a point

**Chat Noir:** I wish I could argue that but I cant

**Bubbler:** yall just accept that u have a ship name

**Ladybug:** yeah

**Chat Noir:** I love it

**Lady Wifi:** they know i wont stop its easier to just go with it

**Ladybug:** yeah

**Chat Noir:** ya

**Lady Wifi:** ;) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i dont have an excuse im sorry i havent posted in a while (2 months? damn) i just had no motivation and then yuri on ice happened and thats all i could think about, plus schoolwork and college applications and all that got in the way. this fic was always in the back of my mind though... i cant abandon it... occasionally id get an email telling me about getting kudos and its just so nice!! thank you for the support ily


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really wanted more mari/alya interaction also adrinette
> 
> (la fête = party)

[11:57am]

**Ladybug** >> **Lady Wifi**

**Ladybug:** I mentioned how todays the last day of my internship, right?

**Lady Wifi:** yep

**Ladybug:** well uh

**Ladybug:** I need advice

**Lady Wifi:** oh no

**Lady Wifi:** I love that you came to me

**Lady Wifi:** but am I the best choice

**Ladybug:** you’re the only one I told about the boy

**Lady Wifi:** WAIT

**Lady Wifi:** ‘RUIN MY INTERNSHIP TURNED CRUSH’ BOY

**Ladybug:** yes

**Ladybug:** chloe’s dad decided to throw a party for her

**Ladybug:** to celebrate all her “hard work”

**Ladybug:** and I was invited out of courtesy

**Lady Wifi:** what does this have to do with boy

**Ladybug:** he was invited too

**Ladybug:** and when he saw I was invited too

**Ladybug:** he came over and started talking to me about it

**Ladybug:** how he’s sure its goiung to be fun and all

**Lady Wifi:** aw

**Ladybug:** oof course, I was a stuttering mess who got one (1) sentence out correctly

**Lady Wifi:** omg

**Ladybug:** i wasn’t going to go to the party though

**Ladybug:** but now I really want to

**Ladybug:** but also I really don’t want to

**Ladybug:** ill just embarrass myself

**Lady Wifi:** sounds like you already have

**Ladybug:** shh help

**Lady Wifi:** whats this kids name you never mentioned

**Ladybug:** THATS THE WORST PART

**Ladybug:** I THINK HE INTRODUCED HIMSELF ONE DAY

**Ladybug:** BUT I FORGOT

**Ladybug:** SO NOW HE KNOWS MY NAME AND I KNOW I SHOULD KNOW HIS SO ITS PROBABLY RUDE TO ASK

**Lady Wifi:** ouch

**Lady Wifi:** u dug yourself quite the hole there

**Ladybug:** I knowwww

**Lady Wifi:** okay here’s what you do

**Lady Wifi:** go to the party

**Lady Wifi:** find someone to hang with

**Lady Wifi:** and make sure he sees u

**Lady Wifi:** be all nice and shit

**Lady Wifi:** act /normal/

**Ladybug:** /normal/?

**Lady Wifi:** I forogot how to change to italics

**Lady Wifi:** _normal_

**Ladybug:** okay

**Ladybug:** okay

**Ladybug:** I guess you’re right

**Ladybug:** what do I have to lose

**Lady Wifi:** im not going to answer that for your sake

**Ladybug:** thanks

**Lady Wifi:** ily

 

[5:39pm]

**Chat Noir** >> _Miraculous Squad_

**Chat Noir:** guys look

 

**Chat Noir** sent a photo  >> _tumblrad_.jpg

 

**Bubbler:** tumblr ads r great

**Lady Wifi:** they are but im so tired of seeing the same ones

 

**Chat Noir** sent a photo  >> _tumblrad2_.jpg

 

**Chat Noir:** why do they need the essential oil

**Chat Noir:** why is there 2 different ads for it

**Chat Noir:** im just scrolling and like wtf

**Lady Wifi:** its best not to question it

**Bubbler:** 1 drop essential oils on feet

 

[6:43pm]

**Lady Wifi** >> **Ladybug**

**Lady Wifi:** u havent said anything in a while hows _la fête_

**Ladybug** : uh

**Ladybug:** I didnt make a fool of myself?

**Lady Wifi:** why the question mark

**Ladybug:** I dont think I did?

**Ladybug:** he was with chloe most the time and when he wasn’t, he was on his phone

**Lady Wifi:** ouchhh

**Lady Wifi:** did he see u at all

**Ladybug:** yes

**Ladybug:** at the beginning

**Ladybug:** he saw me and waved

**Ladybug:** and said “I’m glad to see you came”

**Lady** **Wifi** : that was it though?

**Ladybug:** no

**Lady Wifi:** no???

**Ladybug:** okay so

**Ladybug:** towards rhe end I decided to muster up the courage to talk to him while he was off on his phone

**Ladybug:** and I did

**Lady** **Wifi:** !!!!!

**Ladybug:** all I said was hi then one of his friends cam eup and started talking to him

**Lady Wifi:** he didn’t ignore you, di he????

**Ladybug:** no, the exact oppsite

**Ladybug:** he included me in the conversation and I wanted to die I was freaking out so much. I cant even remember what they were talking about I just kept smiling and nodding and occasionally laughed along with them

**Ladybug:** but I haven’t gotten to the best aprt

**Lady Wifi:** ???

**Ladybug:** he gave me his number

**Lady Wifi: !!!!!!!!**

**Lady Wifi:** that’s great!!

**Ladybug:** no its not im too scared to text him

**Lady Wifi:** girl

**Lady Wifi:** are oyu on your phone

**Ladybug:** yes

**Lady Wifi:** pull up his contact info

**Ladybug:** okay

**Lady Wifi:** and copy and paste this into a message

**Lady Wifi:** The party was so fun! I wish we had the chance to hang out like that more often!

**Ladybug:** no way

**Ladybug:** I cant send that

**Lady Wifi:** yes u can

**Lady Wifi:** its nice and sets up for future conversations

**Lady Wifi:** trust me im an expert

**Ladybug:** and expert huh

**Lady Wifi:** trust me im a friend who wants to see you succeed

**Ladybug:** okay, ill do it

**Lady Wifi:** that’s my girl

 

To: **Vending Machine Boy**

The party was so fun! I wish we had the chance to hang out like that more often!

From: **Vending Machine Boy**

yeah!!! I dont usually get the chance to hang out with people my age besides chloe, so it was really cool to talk to you. Why dont we go out for ice cream sometime?

I mean, if youre not busy ofc!!!

To: **Vending Machine Boy**

Okay! We should sometime, it would be really fun


	12. Chapter 12

[4:16am]

**Lady Wifi:** im borrrreddd

**Lady Wifi:** i keep seeing the same 3 memes on my dash

**Lady Wifi:** i also want food

**Lady Wifi:** but theres nothing to eatttt

**Bubbler:** dude its 4am

**Lady Wifi:** my hunger never stops

**Bubbler:** ur messages woke me up

**Lady Wifi:** lol oops

**Lady Wifi:** I didn’t realise u were actually sleeping for once

**Bubbler:** ya

**Lady Wifi:** just tunr off ur notifications

**Lady Wifi:** turn

**Lady Wifi:** or mute ur phone

**Bubbler:** or u could stop messagin

**Lady Wifi:** no

**Bubbler:** what if u wake up ladybug

**Bubbler:** do u rlly want her wrath upon u

**Lady Wifi:** ladybug doesnt have a wrath, she couldnt even blame her cat when she woke her up

**Bubbler:** shit

**Bubbler:** how about this

**Bubbler:** ill buy u food 2morrow

**Bubbler:** if u shhh now

**Lady Wifi:** okay gn

 

[8:56am]

**Chat Noir:** dude youre too easy

**Lady Wifi:** ikr

 

[12:01pm]

**Bubbler:** what do u mean “too easy”

**Ladybug:** lol

**Lady Wifi:** lol

**Chat Noir:** dude

**Chat Noir:** she didnt even have to ask

**Chat** **Noir:** and u offered to buy her food

**Ladybug:** hey, he’s just being nice

**Bubbler:** ya!

**Bubbler:** and i dont ‘always’ buy her food

**Bubbler:** just

**Bubbler:** often

**Bubbler:** wait

**Lady Wifi:** too late

**Lady Wifi:** so when we going

**Bubbler:** i just woke up

**Bubbler:** i dont want to get out of bed

**Lady Wifi:** ur impossible

**Bubbler:** u were the one waking me up at 4am

**Bubbler:** okay

**Bubbler:** an hour

**Lady Wifi:** yay!

 

[1:34pm]

**Lady Wifi** >> **Bubbler**

**Lady Wifi:** where u at

**Bubbler:** train ran late

**Bubbler:** im coming

**Bubbler:** where r we going

**Lady Wifi:** my friends parents run a bakery I want to try it

**Bubbler:** cool okay

 

[1:50pm]

At the chime of the bells that announced when someone entered the bakery, Marinette looked up. Business had been slow that day, so she had started playing a game she invented a while back, where she picked the first thing she saw and designed some sort of fashion out of it. Usually it was stupid, just a way to pass time, but in a few occasions she was able to salvage some inspiration out of what she designed. While her baguette dress was coming along… fine, customers did come first. She rushed out from behind the counter to greet them, but only made it halfway before she was enveloped in a hug.

“Hey girl! I came to check out the goods, like I said I would!” Alya said, letting go of Marinette to look around.

“Alya! So good to see you, thank you for coming,” Marinette replied, a smile plastered on her face. It had been awhile since she could say a friend visited while she was working for her parents, usually it was just acquaintances who didn’t even realise she would be there.

Alya moved to the side and gestured to the boy that walked in with her. “This is Nino, he’s a dork but I use him for free food.”

“Ouch, is that all I am to you?” Nino asked, faking a look of sadness. Alya hit his arm, which Marinette hoped she could assume was done lightly.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Nino. Is there something special that you two are interested in buying today?”

“Ooooh, let me see.” Alya took a small glance at what was up for display, but from the glint in her eye, Marinette could already tell she knew what she wanted. “I want whatever you recommend.”

Marinette’s smile grew wider despite her efforts to stop. She shyly pointed to the macarons that were off to the side. “I’m always partial to the macarons we have, they taste divine.”

“Really?” Alya turned to Nino, who shrugged. “You’re the one ordering, you know.”

“I’ve never had a macaron before.”

“Whaaaat?” Alya shoved him forward so that he was closer to the glass covering the food display. “Look how beautiful they are though, and they taste so good! How have you lived here and never had one?”

Nino shrugged again. “I guess we’re getting macarons then.”

They ended up getting two macarons each, with Alya assuring Nino that if he didn’t like his, they would not go to waste. Marinette giggled quietly while they discussed other foods that Nino ‘had been deprived of for too long’, and she put their order into a bag for them to take. She held out the bag to Alya, who took it graciously.

“Hey! I paid for it, at least let me hold the bag!” Nino said while making a swiping motion for the bag, but Alya was too quick and moved it away.

“Not a chance kiddo, you might decide you love them after one bite and steal mine.”

“No fair.”

“Life’s not fair.” Alya looked back at Marinette and smirked. “Besides, it was _my_ idea to come here and my cute friend who helps run the place. You’re on my side, right Mari?”

“Always. But be nice and share, okay? Besides, I gave you an extra treat, so no need to argue.” Alya gasped, then opened the bag.

“Oh my god, there is an extra one! You’re a blessing! You didn’t have to-“

Marinette quickly cut her off by waving her hands. “I wanted to! As a thank you for visiting! Now if he decides he wants another, he doesn’t have to steal yours.”

“Yeah, even if that happens, that extra is _mine_.” She turned and grabbed Nino, practically dragging him out of the store. “Bye-bye, Mari! We should hang out again soon, text me!”

“It was nice meeting you, thanks!” Nino called out, almost out the door.

“You too! Enjoy the macarons!”

Marinette watched them walk away until she couldn’t see them anymore, then plopped back down in the chair behind the counter. _For a slow day at the bakery_ , she thought, _today’s been pretty good already_.

 

[2:30pm]

**Lady Wifi:** do u ever just realise what a blessing friends are

**Ladybug:** all the time

**Lady Wifi:** like I could write a page about every single one of my friends

**Lady Wifi:** except u guys

**Ladybug:** ????? :(

**Lady Wifi:** I wouldn’t be able to sum up how great u are with 1 page

**Ladybug:** aaaaaaa

**Ladybug:** ily!!!

**Bubbler:** that’s sweet and all but the reason shes talking about this is bc she got free food, not only from me but another friend as well

**Lady Wifi:** way to ruin the moment

**Chat Noir:** aw

**Lady Wifi:** the reason doesnt matter yall are still a blessing

 

[9:59pm]

**Chat Noir** >> **Ladybug**

 

**Chat Noir** sent a photo  >> _lookatthismeme.jpg_

 

**Ladybug:** why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i originally had the middle part in text form but i didnt really like it and wrote it out. i still dont really like it but im far too lazy to do anything else lol
> 
> Happy New Year 2017!!!! May 2017 be not as shit as 2016


	13. Chapter 13

[4:02am]

**Lady Wifi:** whats yalls favorite quote

**Ladybug:** >:(

**Lady Wifi:** wht??

**Ladybug:** you woke me uo

**Lady Wifi:** oops sorry I didnt the time

**Lady Wifi:** but now that ur awake

**Lady Wifi:** what ur fav quote

**Ladybug:** to quote Hamlet Act III, Scene iii line 87, “No”

**Lady Wifi:** did u just meme

**Lady Wifi:** why do i feel threatened by a meme

**Ladybug:** hmph

**Lady Wifi:** im sorryyyy

**Lady Wifi:** you wake up early though this cant be far off from normal

**Ladybug:** I was really hoping to sleep in today,,,

**Lady Wifi:** im sorry ilyyy

**Ladybug:** fight me

**Lady Wifi:** im sorry but im just picturing a tiny ladybug flying around angrily

**Lady Wifi:** just buzzing loudly around a persons ear to show their _rage_

**Ladybug:** no!!!

**Lady Wifi:** occasionally landing on like their shoulder and kicking with the lil smol ladybug legs

**Ladybug:** im not small!!!

**Lady Wifi:** oh really

**Lady Wifi:** I bet im taller

**Ladybug:** do you?

**Lady Wifi:** yes

**Lady Wifi:** with confidence

**Ladybug:** whats te conditions of this bet

**Lady Wifi:** uh

**Lady Wifi:** loser has to send a picture of her cat

**Ladybug:** you don’t have a cat

**Ladybug:** don’t assume you’ll win!

**Lady** **Wifi:** damn okay

**Lady Wifi:** if I lose, I wont message this gc before 9am for the next week

**Lady Wifi:** if u lose, u have to finally agree to meet up with me somewhere and buy me food

**Ladybug:** youre on

**Lady Wifi:** really???

**Ladybug:** yep

**Lady Wifi:** dam nice I didnt think youd accept that

**Lady Wifi:** what sur height then

**Ladybug:** hold on idk I have to go measure

**Lady** **Wifi** : I’ll wait

 

**Ladybug** >> **Chat Noir**

**Ladybug:** are you on

**Chat Noir:** im not involved

**Ladybug:** why

**Chat** **Noir** : wifi is scary if she loses a bet

**Ladybug:** why

**Ladybug:** how many bets have you lost with her

**Chat Noir:** ,,,,,,,too many,,,,,,, ive won one tho,,,,

**Chat Noir:** shes too good

**Ladybug:** okay then just answer this question

**Ladybug:** do u think I’ll win being 5’5 or should I make an excuse and get out of it

**Chat Noir:** uh

**Chat Noir:** idk?

 

**Lady Wifi** >> _Miraculous Squad_

**Lady Wifi:** you’re taking too long

**Ladybug:**   I had to find measuring tape

**Lady Wifi:** youre lying I can tell youre procrastinating

**Ladybug:** …

**Lady Wifi:** are you faltering bc u know im going to win

**Ladybug:** no

**Ladybug:** why dont you send you height first

**Lady Wifi:** bc ur the defending party

**Ladybug:** what

**Lady Wifi:** come onnnnnnn

**Ladybug:** fine 5’5

**Lady Wifi:** …

**Ladybug:** what

**Ladybug:** sad bc you lost?

**Lady Wifi:** exact measurements

**Ladybug:** no?

**Lady Wifi:** we’re the same height…

**Ladybug:** oh what do we do then

**Lady Wifi:** idk

**Chat Noir:** you’re both 5’5?? Such smols

**Chat Noir:** anyway as a neutral party here I declare you both win

**Lady Wifi:** wtf

**Ladybug:** chaton how tall are you

**Chat Noir:** is my lady curious

**Ladybug:** no

**Lady Wifi:** this lady is

**Chat Noir:** 5’11

**Lady Wifi:** WTF

**Ladybug:** impossible he’s lying

**Lady Wifi:** bubbles is tall too now that I think about ti hes like 5’10

**Ladybug:** I feel attacked by these talls

**Lady Wifi:** me too

**Lady Wifi:** but also my #otp has a height differnce

**Ladybug:** otp??

**Chat Noir:** ;)

 

[3:48pm]

**Lady Wifi:** wait no one answered my question whats your favorite quotes

**Ladybug:** i did answer

**Chat Noir:** LB stole mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a small chapter that i thought of at 3am when i couldnt sleep lmao (heights based off of http://mlscience.tumblr.com/post/135181314934/les-hauteurs-des-coll%C3%A9giens-v10-graphic-made-by )


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did someone say adrienette

From **Vending Machine Boy**

Hey, up for that ice cream today?

 

To **Alya**

HELP

From **Alya**

????

To **Alya**

Okay so I I have this crush and he’s amazing and he’s inviting me out for ice cream today

From **Alya**  
that’s good? Why the HELP

To **Alya**  
I can’t!!!! I can barely talk to him!!!

From **Alya**

Oh sweetie

Okay, ask if you can bring a friend

To **Alya**

A blessing

 

To **Vending Machine Boy**

Sure! Mind if I bring a friend along?

From **Vending Machine Boy**

The more the merrier! How about around 1? Theres a good place I know, I’ll send address in a sec

 

To **Alya**

<screenshot>

From **Alya**

Why is his name vending machine boy

To **Alya**

Bc I don’t know his actual name and that’s whre I decided I liked him

From **Alya**

Oh boy this is going to be fun

I guess my first job as the friend is to find out his name

To **Alya**

Maybe

 

Marinette and Alya met up before heading to the address that the boy had sent, which was a 15-minute walk from where they were. Instead of walking in silence, Alya started probing for details on the mystery boy, but out of sheer embarrassment, Marinette just claimed he worked in the same area as her for a while. However, even saying that caused Marinette’s cheeks to turn bright red.

As they neared the area, Marinette started to scan the surroundings. Alya found the ice cream parlor that they were looking for first, but Marinette wasn’t looking for that. Instead she froze in spot and pointed toward the familiar face. “There,” she said, “that’s him, the blond with the white shirt on the bench. Oh god, Alya, I can’t do this.”

Instead of listening, Alya smirked and started walking faster. She reached him first.

“Hey, I’m Alya, Mari’s friend.” She began, after the boy noticed them approaching. His face, which had been blank before, lit up at the sight of them.

“Hi Marinette! Nice to meet you Alya, if Marinette hasn’t mentioned it yet, my name is Adrien.” The boy- Adrien, said. Alya sent Marinette a knowing glance, which only made Marinette’s blush return.

“Like I wouldn’t know who you are, even if Mari hadn’t said anything! The well-known model, Adrien, in my vicinity! Are you sure you’re allowed to be seen with us girls?” Alya teased.

“Oh no, you’re right, I guess I should go,” Adrien answered almost instantly, then seemed to realise what he had said and quickly continued talking. “I mean, it’s fine! I love hanging out with friends!”

Alya took the opportunity to nudge Marinette, who had been quietly standing off to the side. She shot Alya a helpless glance and attempted to speak. “I, um, s-should we get the…”  

“Ice cream time!” Alya finished for her, causing Adrien to chuckle. He walked over to the door and opened it for them

“Ladies first,” he said, and ushered them in. As Marinette passed him, she swore that he smiled just a little bit brighter, which made her feel like averting her eyes and curling up in a little ball due to how cute he was. While he and Alya were looking through the various flavor options, she took out her phone and changed the contact ‘Vending Machine Boy’ to ‘Adrien’. Adrien noticed her hanging back, however, and asked if she knew what he wanted. She put her phone away and joined her friends.

 

To **Alya**

Thank you sm ily you are a blessing from heaven

From **Alya**

Lol thank. It was fun also how the hell did you not think to look him up? Hes a famous model here did you not realise that

To **Alya**

I… yes okay listen I cant think when it comes to him

From **Alya**

I can tell

Be sure to text him when you get home like he said to

 

To **Adrien**

I just got home, thank you for worrying! I’m glad we were able to hang out today

From **Adrien**

Np!!! And yeah, it was fun, we should do it again sometime. It was nice to meet Alya too! ^-^

 

To **Alya**

He used ^-^ I cant do this that’s too cute

From **Alya**

_^-^_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this feels too short but like idc this scene has been in my head for weeks i had to write it


	15. Chapter 15

[10:31am]

 **Chat Noir:** plagg is sick :(((((

 **Lady Wifi:** NO

 **Ladybug:** oh no, how sick?????

 **Chat Noir:** I dont know

 **Chat Noir:** im taking him to the vet

 **Lady Wifi:** how could u let this happpen

 **Chat Noir:** :(

 **Chat Noir:** I havent been home much

 **Chat Noir:** so idk if he ate something or caught some sickness or anything

 **Lady Wifi:** whos been taking care of him then??

 **Chat Noir:** my dads assistant

 **Chat Noir:** shes had to take care of him before its nothing new for her

 **Chat Noir:** so I dont think she did anything wrong?

 **Chat Noir:** idk

 **Chat Noir:** I gtg

 **Ladybug:** poor plagg :(

 **Lady Wifi:** tell plagg I say get better soon

 **Ladybug:** same^^

 **Chat Noir:** im sure he appreciates it

 

[12:22pm]

 **Chat Noir:** vet says he’ll be fine

 **Chat Noir:** he just caught some sick

 **Ladybug:** yay!

 **Ladybug:** I was actually really worried lol

 **Lady Wifi:** so was I

 **Lady Wifi:** I care mre about other peoples pets then I do my own life

 **Chat Noir:** wifi no

 **Chat Noir:** thanks I guess but dont.. do that

 **Ladybug:** did u just do an ellipses with only two periods

 **Chat Noir:** what

 **Ladybug:** “dont.. do that”

 **Chat Noir:** ?

 **Ladybug:** there are 3

 **Ladybug:** when you do the ellipses… you have to use 3 periods… its the right way…

 **Chat Noir:** uh

 **Chat Noir:** sorry?

 **Ladybug:** you better be

 **Ladybug:** okay back to plagg

 **Ladybug:** is there a sick going around

 **Ladybug:** should I be worried for tikki?

 **Chat Noir:** nah I dont think so

 **Chat Noir:** plagg is just an ass

 **Chat Noir:** got himself sick

 **Lady Wifi:** Chat Noir, 10am, worried af for his cat

 **Lady Wifi:** Chat Noir, 12pm, “plagg is just an ass”

 **Chat Noir:** well ya now that I know its nothing to worry about

 **Chat Noir:** only cat owners can understand the complex emotions felt toward cts

 **Chat Noir:** cast

 **Chat Noir:** cats

 **Ladybug:** I dont I love tikki with all my heart

 **Chat Noir:** u havent had her long enough

 **Chat Noir:** shes not as purrfect as she seems

 

 **Ladybug** sent a photo  >> _liarsheispurrfect.jpg_

 

 **Chat Noir:** U USESD THE PUN

 **Lady Wifi:** omg

 **Ladybug:** I regret my decision but she is perfect I will never hate her

 **Lady Wifi:** is she wearing a little bow on her collar

 **Lady Wifi:** with ladybugs on it

 **Ladybug:** yes!!!!!

 **Ladybug:** I love making her bows

 **Ladybug:** she likes them too

 **Ladybug:** she brings me the one she wants to wear every day from a little container I have in my room

 **Ladybug:** I s wear shes the most precious cat in the world

 **Chat Noir:** that is cute omg why cant plagg be that cute

 **Lady Wifi:** I want a cat

 **Ladybug:** get one ill make them bows

 **Chat Noir:** make plagg a bow

 **Ladybug:** would he wear it or tear it off

 **Chat Noir:** nevermind dont make plagg a bow

 

[2:46pm]

 **Bubbler:** yo what up i just woke up

 **Bubbler:** oh no im glas plagg is going to be okay bro

 **Lady Wifi:** u just woke up

 **Lady Wifi:** its almost 3

 **Lady Wifi:** u werent even on tumblr last night??? Also wehre have u been u were absent like the past 2 days

 **Bubbler:** i got the new ff game sorry I lost trak of time

 **Lady Wifi:** lost track of time,,,,, for 48 hours

 **Bubbler:** yes

 **Chat Noir:** FFXV???

 **Bubbler:** HELL YEAH

 **Ladybug:** ffxv? whats that

 **Lady Wifi:** dont get him started I had to hear about it since it was announced

 **Bubbler:** final fantasy xv

 **Bubbler:** ITS THE BEST

 **Bubbler:** ITS SO PRETTY AND THE GAMEPLAY IS SO GOOD

 **Chat Noir:** let me play it

 **Bubbler:** sure dude come on over whenever

 **Chat Noir:** yo really

 **Bubbler:** ya

 **Bubbler:** pm mr ill give u address

 **Chat** **Noir** : holy shit

 **Lady Wifi:** “my schedules been busy” “ive been too busy to look after plagg”

 **Chat Noir:** I cleared my schedule today to take plagg to vet

 **Chat Noir:** now that I know hes fine(ish) I have nothing to do

 **Lady Wifi:** fine(ish)

 **Chat Noir:** he’ll survive he needs rest

 **Lady Wifi:** incredible

 **Lady Wifi:** can I come too and make fun of u nerds

 **Bubbler:** yes I promise ill convery u into an ffxv lover

 **Lady Wifi:** ive never played an ff game before

 **Bubbler:** u dont have to in order to love this game

 **Lady Wifi:** okay im leaving now

 **Bubbler:** im not getting dressed for either of u

 **Bubbler:** pjs 4 life

 **Lady Wifi:** as loing as youre wearing something idc

 

[7:29pm]

 **Ladybug** >> **Lady Wifi**

 **Ladybug:** how’s your game night

 **Lady Wifi:** SWEETIE

 **Lady Wifi:** do you have any idea

 **Lady Wifi:** how good looking the guy u flirt is

 **Ladybug:** I don’t flirt with anyone!!!

 **Lady Wifi:** yes okay but how about this

 **Lady Wifi:** chat noir is hot

 **Lady Wifi:** also im still laughing we already knew each other like that pure shock that someone u mett recently is one of ur closest friends is something ill never forget

 **Ladybug:** I asked about the game not this. Also you already knew each other????? Incredible, what are the chances

 **Lady Wifi:** if u wanted to know about the game why did u whisper ;))) im onto u

 **Lady Wifi:** but okay ill talk about the game

 **Lady Wifi:** I cant figure out whats prettier, the games scenery or the boys playing it

 **Ladybug:** ofc

 **Ladybug:** wait

 **Ladybug:** boys plural

 **Ladybug:** boyS as in plural!?!?!

 **Ladybug:** wifi answer me

 **Lady Wifi:** I gtg

 **Ladybug:** omg

 **Lady Wifi:** imm allowed to call people good looking if I feel like it besides why do you choose to comment on me calling both of them pretty but not me calling noir pretty

 **Ladybug:** bc 

**Lady Wifi:** bc why

 **Ladybug** : ;)

 **Ladybug:** have fun watching the game

 **Ladybug:** if that is what youre watching

 **Lady Wifi:** I didnt expect this from you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i want to do more ladynoir and adrienette and somehow making them reveal what can i do
> 
> also me: HOW MANY PEOPLE CAN I REVEAL TO BEFORE MARI AND ADRIEN REALISE


	16. Chapter 16

[2:00am]

 **Bubbler:** is there a new virus going around tumblr

 **Lady Wifi:** probably

 **Chat Noir** : when is there not a virus on tumblr

 **Lady Wifi:** just dont click any links that u get

 **Bubbler:** okay thats what I thought

 

[8:42am]

 **Chat Noir:** LB

 **Chat Noir:** LB

 **Chat Noir:** Ladybug

 **Chat Noir:** Bugaboo

 **Chat Noir:** you always wake up at godforsaken hours in the morning ik you have to be awake

 **Ladybug:** yes?

 **Ladybug:** I do not this is a normal time to wake up, you three are just heathens

 **Lady Wifi:** aLL MY FEIFNS ARE HEATHENS TAKE IT SLOOOOW

 **Lady Wifi:** WAIT FOR THEM TO ASK YOU WHO YOU KNOW

 **Bubbler:** “FEIFNS”

 **Lady Wifi:** I messed up and was typing too fast to go back and fix it

 **Ladybug:** that song is so weird

 **Chat Noir:** why are you guys awake I only expected LB

 **Lady Wifi:** sorry we’re cockblocking

 **Lady Wifi:** I didn’t sleep last night I was distracted

 **Bubbler:** me neither im doing post-game quests in ffxv

 **Lady Wifi:** will that game ever end

 **Bubbler:** no

 **Ladybug:** what did you want me for chaton

 **Chat Noir:** og yeah

 **Chat Noir:** look at this

 

 **Chat Noir** sent a picture  >> _ladybug.jpg_

 

 **Ladybug:** AH

 **Ladybug:** THAT’S CUTE

 **Lady Wifi:** the picture isn’t loading I need to know what is it

 **Ladybug:** ITS PLAGG BUT A LADYBUG IS ON HIS HEAD AND HES TRYING TO LOOK UP AT IT

 **Lady Wifi:** WHAT REALLY

 **Lady Wifi:** I NEED THIS PICTURE TO LOAD I NEED TO SEE

 **Chat Noir:** I knew this would be appreciated

 **Ladybug:** IM CRYING THAT’S SO CUTE

 **Bubbler:** cat

 **Lady Wifi:** why are you ‘ladybug’ anyway

 **Ladybug:** ladybugs are so good and pure and a sign of good luck and the red/black pattern is so aesthetically pleasing

 **Lady Wifi:** ur so cute getting excited over ladybugs

 **Ladybug:** oh shh

 **Chat Noir:** wait then are your favorite colors red/black

 **Ladybug:** why do you ask

 **Chat Noir:** curious

 **Ladybug:** no I stand by pink/white/pastels with a passion

 **Lady Wifi:** with a passion

 **Ladybug:** im studying to be a fashion designer ofc its with a passion

 **Chat Noir:** that’s cute

 **Ladybug:** whats yours

 **Chat Noir** : idk black I guess

 **Chat Noir:** yknow… chat _noir_

 **Chat Noir** : wait what color are your eyes

 **Ladybug:** blue?

 **Chat Noir:** then that’s my favorite color

 **Lady Wifi:** WOW

 **Lady Wifi:** WOW

 **Lady Wifi:** WEE WOO WEE WOO FLIRT PATROL GET THAT OUT OF HERE

 **Ladybug:** tbh that was smooth, best one yet

 **Chat Noir:** im always pawsitively purrfect when it comes to flirting, my lady!

 **Ladybug:** that was (cl)awful you ruined it

 **Chat Noir:** CLAWFUL

 **Lady Wifi:** CLAWFUL

 **Bubbler:** u 2just get a room already

 

[5:09pm]

 **Chat Noir:** im sorry im still not over clawful

 **Lady Wifi:** me neither tbh

 **Chat Noir:** it was purr-celess

 **Lady Wifi:** yeah see that’s not as good

 **Chat Noir:** are you kitten me

 **Lady Wifi:** no

 **Ladybug:** leave me a l o n e it seemed like a good idea at the time to continue with a cat pun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey @ any yuri on ice fans check out my other fic ;)))
> 
> thank you all for the wonderful comments and so many kudos ahh everytime i get an email about kudos on this fic i cry a lil i love


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this a while ago oops i thought i posted it. based on me and my friends adventure to see A Dogs Purpose i highly recommend it

[9:31am]

 **Chat Noir:** what are you gusy doing today

 **Chat Noir:** *guys

 **Lady Wifi:** depends why u ask

 **Bubbler:** u know my schedule

 **Chat Noir:** what video games are one schedule today

 **Bubbler:** havent decided yet, prob ffxv

 **Chat Noir:** what if thers a movie I offer to buy tickets so we can see together

 **Lady Wifi:** if thats the case my schedule is free

 **Bubbler:** me too im down

 **Lady Wifi:** what movie

 **Chat Noir:** a dogs purpose

 **Lady Wifi:** DOGOGGOGOGO

 **Lady Wifi:** I AM IN LETS GOOOOOO

 **Bubbler:** wasnt there a call to protest that

 **Chat Noir:** dont believe that

 **Lady Wifi:** have u heard of the american show TMZ? they edited a video to show only things that could look bad. In reality the dogs were well cared for and safe. theres no way im protesting this movie in fact im going to see it 20 times to make up for all the people protesting it

 **Chat Noir:** a true hero

 **Bubbler:** oh well then HELL YEAH

 **Lady Wifi:** whos bringing tissues

 **Bubbler:** pssst I wont cry

 **Chat Noir:** dude

 **Chat Noir:** you’ll cry

 **Bubbler:** nuh uh!

 **Chat Noir:** I bet within the first 30 minutes

 **Lady Wifi:** no, it’ll be the first 10

 **Chat Noir:** are we betting on tis

 **Lady Wifi:** yes

 **Lady Wifi:** loser buys the winner ice cream after

 **Chat Noir:** youre on

 **Chat Noir:** LB u in?

 **Lady Wifi:** maybe she slept in for once in her life

 **Chat Noir:** we wont be going until later anyway so when she wakes up

 

From **Adrien**

Hey Mari! Want to catch a movie later? I invited Alya too and another friend that turned out to be mutual to me and Alya too.

To **Adrien**

Sorry for the late reply, is there still time to say yes? Which movie?

From **Adrien**

We’re going to see A Dogs Purpose, have you heard of it?

To **Adrien**

No I haven’t, but since its about dogs then I love it already. What time?

From **Adrien**

Hows 3 sound?

To **Adrien**

Okay!

From **Adrien**

I’m buying tickets by the way, so don’t worry about that :)

 

[10:53am]

 **Ladybug:** sorry guys, I actually have plans to see that movie with friends

 **Chat Noir:** :(

 **Lady Wifi:** group date!!!

 **Ladybug:** I would but you all would scare them away

 **Ladybug:** also ~~my crush is going so im sorry I have to~~

 **Lady Wifi:** oooo go get em

 

[10:55am]

 **Chat Noir** >> **Lady Wifi**

 **Chat Noir:** LB has a crush?

 **Lady Wifi:** jealous

 **Chat Noir:** no

 **Chat Noir:** yes

 **Chat Noir:** a little

 **Lady Wifi:** maybe one day kiddo

 **Lady Wifi:** actually I know someone with a crush on you so don’t feel so down

 **Chat Noir:** a lot of people have crushes on me

 **Chat Noir:** im not unaware of that fact

 **Chat Noir:** im one of the most popular models in this area

 **Lady Wifi:** okay true but she has a real crush not a fangirl crush

 **Chat Noir:** wow I didnt know that was possible

 **Chat Noir:** any chance you would tell me who it is ;)

 **Lady Wifi** : and betray her? No

 **Chat Noir:** worth a shot

 

[1:07pm]

 **Chat Noir** >> _Miraculous Squad_

 **Chat Noir:** reserved the tickets! 3:10pm

 **Chat Noir:** ill text u guys details on where we’re meeting

 **Bubbler:** nice

 **Lady Wifi:** oki doki

 

Marinette turned the last corner to reach the square that she was told to meet Adrien, Alya, and the boy they had invited. She purposefully looked only at her phone and her feet as she moved forward, only glancing up to make sure she wasn’t about to bump into anyone. While she was excited to be invited and glad that she had Alya with her as comfort, her stomach still felt like it would jump out of her body and fly away with all the butterflies in it.

She noticed Alya and the boy that she made buy macarons for her. They were standing off to the side, chatting. She searched her memory, trying to remember his name. Alya saw her first, and waved cheerfully.

“Hey girl! Glad to see you again!” Alya pulled her into a hug, which Marinette happily returned.

“I am too! I mean, see you, not me. I see me every day. This is weird, I’m sorry.” She turned to the boy. “Nice to see you again, too… uh… dude” The boy’s expression changed from a smiling to a confused look, and Marinette knew she had messed up.

“Did you forget his name?” Alya asked, stifling a laugh.

“No, I just,” She tried to think of an excuse. She couldn’t. “I remember faces better than names, I’m sorry.”

“It’s all cool, it’s Nino. Don’t forget it this time!” Nino’s smile was back.

“If it makes you feel better, up until today he only remembered you as ‘cute bakery girl’. I had to remind him of your name.” Alya said, causing Nino to blush immediately.

“Hey!”

“I told you I’d use that against you.”

The three of them continued talking for a minute or two, about nothing special. Right as Alya was about to text Adrien to see where he was, the person in question showed up right behind Marinette, startling her.

“Sorry for taking so long,” Adrien said, then paused, looking at his watch. “Wait, am I late?”

“A little bit.” Nino said

“Nope.” Alya said, at the same time. Marinette looked at her phone clock. He was on time, if not a couple minutes early. Alya smiled mischievously. “I told Nino the wrong time so we would get her ON time. Smart, right?”

Nino made a sound of disapproval and began to complain about the lack of trust she had in him. Adrien regarded Marinette, who had been slowly inching away and was slightly apart from the group.

“Hey Marinette, you okay?” He asked. Marinette nodded her head, since that seemed safer than trying to say something. He dug in his pocket and pulled out the tickets for the movie. “Here, your ticket.”

She took the ticket from him, careful not to actually touch his hand while doing so. “Thank you. For paying. And inviting me.”

Adrien’s smile changed, it was wider and looked more genuine. To Marinette, when he smiled like that he no longer seemed like a famous model, but like a teenage boy happy to hang out with his friends. She decided she liked that smile. “No problem, and it should be me thanking you for coming!”

He passed out the other two tickets and they made their way to the theater. Once inside, Marinette glanced around at the crowds of people. In the back of her mind, she regretted not agreeing to the “group date” that Lady Wifi had suggested, since everyone from that group chat was apparently here at the same time as her. But thoughts of finally meeting them, along with dealing with her crush and Alya and Nino and everything that came with that made her hold strong to her decision. She couldn’t help, however, looking from person to person, curious to see if there were any three-person groups that could be them. _What if I’m sitting right next to them in the theater, and we don’t even know it_?

She vaguely registered Alya call out to her, asking if she brought tissues. She shook her head. “Sit next to me then. I brought an entire box,” She pulled out the tissue box from her bag. “For me and Nino. Model boy here claims he won’t need them.” She nudged Adrien’s arm.

“You underestimate my ability to control my emotions. I am a model, as you pointed out.” Adrien replied. Alya shrugged.

“Why do you believe him when he says that he won’t cry?” Nino asked.

“He’s much more believable than you.”

Marinette laughed along with them, and they ended up sitting in the worst (best) possible way in the theater. Adrien was on one end, then Marinette, Alya, and Nino. Marinette’s heart was racing, and she couldn’t help but wonder if Alya did this set-up on purpose. One glance at Alya’s smug face told her that her suspicions were correct. Her arm brushed Adrien’s as he stood up, causing her to panic.

“I’ll be right back,” he said. “Text me if I’m not back by the time previews are over.”

He left, and Marinette resisted the urge to yell at Alya to switch seats with her for Nino’s, and everyone else in the theater’s, sake.

Adrien returned with popcorn right as the movie was starting, and stated that only people who don’t cry get to share with him. Alya groaned and grabbed a handful quickly. “I’ll be crying in the first scene, im taking as much as I can now.”

She was right. Within the first minute, she was crying over the dogs and how cute they were.

For the entirety of the movie, Adrien and Marinette were the two who could share the popcorn. And if it had lasted until the very end, Adrien would have been the only one able to eat from it. Marinette lasted until the very end, then hid her face behind Alya’s shoulder at the last few scenes, so that neither of the boys saw her sobbing. Although, Nino was grossly sobbing throughout most of the movie, so she really didn’t have to worry about that.

They got ice cream afterwards to heal their broken hearts. Adrien didn’t let any of them pay for their own, even Nino who decided that he needed and extra-large size.

They sat around and talked for half an hour after that. Marinette mostly listened and laughed along with them, but she managed to say some coherent sentences. When they parted ways, Adrien gave her a side hug that made her blush more than she should have, and made them all promise to hang out again.

 

[7:08pm]

 **Lady Wifi:** Ladybug, in case you were curious I won the bet

 **Bubbler:** I DIDN’T REALISE HOW SAD THE MOVIE ACTUALLYWAS

 **Lady Wifi:** I TRIED TO WARN YOU

 **Chat Noir:** it was kinda funny how much he cried after saying continuously that he wouldn’t

 **Bubbler:** bruh

 **Bubbler:** i couldn’thelp it

 **Bubbler:** i want a dog

 **Lady Wifi:** GET ONE

 **Bubbler:** nah id be a bad dog owner. i cant even take care of myself

 **Ladybug:** that movie was sad, wasn’t it?

 **Lady Wifi:** how was your date with with your boyfrieeeeend

 **Ladybug** : not bf and it wasn’t a date it was a with a group

 **Ladybug:** and good! Really fun, actually!

 **Ladybug:** that ending was so good it broke me

 **Lady Wifi** : yo same 


	18. Chapter 18

[5:23am]

 **Bubbler:** someone stop me

 **Lady Wifi** : stop.

 **Chat Noir:** from what?

: i got the new zelda game

 **Chat Noir** : LIT

 **Lady Wifi:** he hasn’t stopped snapchatting me pictures of the shark prince

 **Bubbler** : listen,,, id die for him

 **Lady Wifi:** same tbh

 **Chat Noir:** Ive heard only good things about that game should I get it?

 **Bubbler:** r u really busy

 **Chat Noir** : uh moderately?

 **Bubbler:** d o n t

 **Bubbler** : it will consume ur life

 **Lady Wifi** : wait do u have the switch or wiiU

 **Bubbler** : ha i don’t have the money for a Nintendo switch AND a new game

 **Bubbler** : thank god I had a wiiU already

 **Lady Wifi** : n e r d im coming over later and ur letting me play

 **Bubbler:** that means I have to take a break tho

 **Lady Wifi:** have u left the tv screen in the past 24 hours

 **Bubbler** : like… once or twice…

 **Lady Wifi:** ur taking a break

 **Bubbler:** fine mom

 **Chat Noir** : that’s it im getting the game

 **Bubbler:** rip

 

[7:59am]

 **Ladybug** : did you guys just not sleep or wake up at 5am

 **Chat Noir** : woke up

 **Lady Wifi** : u don’t want an answer to that from me or bubbles

 **Ladybug** : good kitty, but you two need to stop

 **Ladybug** : Sleep is important!!! Your body needs it and deprivation is horrible!

 **Lady Wifi** : we know

 **Lady Wifi:** I hope u never find out what our diets are

 **Lady Wifi** : im p sure my body has given up on me

 **Bubbler** : ya

 **Ladybug:** pls

 **Lady Wifi:** we’re too far gone

 **Lady Wifi** : u eat sweets religiously don’t you

 **Lady Wifi** : u cant lecture us

 **Ladybug:** I still eat healthy

 **Ladybug** : there’s a difference between having a sweet tooth and being unhealthy

 **Bubbler:** sh its fine

 **Bubbler:** livin the ##gamer lifestyle

 **Lady Wifi:** if we meet up I’ll let you make me eat healthy ;))

 **Ladybug** : I’m actually busy for the next few days but it’s a tempting offer

 **Lady Wifi:** AHA

 **Lady Wifi** : YOU ADMITTED THAT U ARENT ACTUALLY BUSY WHEN U DECLINE HANG OUTS

 **Ladybug:** …

 **Ladybug** : okay you got me im just really embarrassed and shy and kind of scared

 **Lady Wifi** : oh

 **Lady Wifi:** im sorry its okay take ur time

 **Ladybug:** <3

 **Lady Wifi:** <3

 

[8:07pm]

 **Bubbler:** <3

 **Chat Noir** : <3

 **Lady Wifi:** the circle of hearts is complete

 **Chat Noir** : I got the game

 **Bubbler:** yee

 **Chat Noir** : it really is cool

 **Ladybug:** oh no

 **Ladybug:** another one transitioning to the unhealthy lifestyle

 **Chat Noir:** no its okay bugaboo I know how to limit myself

 **Ladybug:** good

 **Bubbler:** thats what they all say

 **Bubbler** : just u wait

 **Chat Noir:** no I swear I can’t let this game ruin me I have work to do

 

[9:34pm]

 **Lady Wifi** >> **Chat Noir**

 **Lady Wifi:** give me ur address

 **Chat Noir:** uhh??

 **Lady Wifi** : oh come on u know by now im not some online predator

 **Chat Noir:** still im concerned?

 **Lady Wifi:** pls

 **Chat Noir:** eh I don’t actually care here u go ((address))

 **Lady Wifi** : cool

 **Chat Noir:** please don’t randomly show up at my house though. I think my dad would kill me if that happens

 **Lady Wifi:** nah its fine

 

[10:14pm]

 **Lady Wifi:** I didn’t think this through

 **Bubbler:** wha

 **Chat Noir** : ??

 **Lady Wifi:** I impulse bought us all socks bc it was perfect

 

 **Lady Wifi** sent a picture  >>> _socks.jpg_

 

 **Lady Wifi:** the “kool dude” ones are bubbles, the really ugly cat ones with the neon green design re noirs, the “don’t talk to me irl” ones are mine, and the red and black spotted ones are ladybugs

 **Lady Wifi** : but I have no way of giving ladybug hers :(

 **Chat Noir:** oh that’s why u asked my address

 **Lady WifI:** ye

 **Bubbler:** kool dude

 **Bubbler:** that’s me

 **Ladybug:** omg those are all cute!!

 **Ladybug:** im sorry!!!

 **Lady Wifi:** no its cool  just know theres a pair for u too and I didn’t leave u out of our group chat sock club

 **Chat Noir** : s o c k  c l u b

 **Bubbler:** sock club: we meet once a year and give each other socks

 **Bubbler:** best socks win

 **Chat Noir:** what do u win

 **Lady Wifi:** more socks

 **Chat Noir** : nice

 

 **Ladybug** >> **Lady Wifi**

 **Ladybug** : what are you doing Wednesday

 **Lady Wifi:** nothing

 **Lady Wifi** : WAIT REALYL

 **Ladybug:** yeah

 **Ladybug** : im free in the afternoon lets meet up

 **Ladybug** : don’t tell the other two yet though. I’d feel bad not including them but also I don’t think I can handle it all at once, you know?

 **Lady Wifi** : yeah its cool!

 **Lady Wifi** : can I come see ur cat

 **Lady Wifi** : I need to meet Tikki I love her

 **Ladybug:** haha sure

 **Lady Wifi** : omgg im so excited

  
[12:09am]

 **Lady Wifi:** I should have bought Tikki and Plagg socks too

 **Chat Noir** : go to bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! thank you for all the support for this fic!!!! i love you all!!!


	19. Chapter 19

[10:36pm]

Chat Noir: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kCpjgl2baLs>

Bubbler: but im le tired

Chat Noir: well… have a nap

Lady Wifi: hookay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry im working on the reveal chap i promise in the mean time uhh memes


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

[11:47am]

 **Lady Wifi** >> **Ladybug**

 **Lady Wifi:** so we doin this?

 **Ladybug:** yeah!

 **Ladybug:** hmm wanna meet at a coffee shop? That new one that opened

 **Lady Wifi:** oo yeha I know where youre talking about, ive been there and its great!  What time?

 **Ladybug** : uhh 1:30?

 **Lady Wifi** : coolio

 

Marinette procrastinated leaving. She wanted to meet her friends, all of them, but could never bring herself to take that step. After all, she knew how she acted around her crush, so she worried she would act the same around them. Ladybug was confident and friendly and always there for support, but Marinette was more likely to crawl into her bed, cover herself with a blanket, and block out the world.

But she knew this was something she wanted. She had to do this. Plus she was getting socks out of this. There was no downside.

At least, that’s what she told herself as she was standing in front of the coffee shop that she was supposed to meet Lady Wifi in. According to her watch, she had around 10 minutes before the predetermined meeting time. Despite procrastinating all she could, she couldn’t actually bring herself to be late. So instead, she just stood there, staring at the door until two people behind her asked to get past. She let them through then walked in herself, taking an overly large breath while doing so.

“Mari!” She heard a shout to her side. She panicked, but then realised that it couldn’t be Lady Wifi, since she never told her name to any of them. No, the person who had called out to her was Alya, who was sitting at one of the window tables with a drink in front of her, holding her phone with one hand and waving with the other. Marinette smiled and walked over, which made Alya stand up to hug her.

“Hey Alya, what a coincidence that we run into each other,” she said, attempting to keep her voice calm but not knowing if she was succeeding.

“Yeah! I’m meeting someone here but I arrived kind of early. Oops I guess,” She laughed. “I was just looking for something to entertain me while I waited, care to sit?”

Marinette nodded and sat down across from Alya. “I’m meeting someone too, believe it or not. Although I don’t think she’s here yet.”

“Well, we can keep each other company. What’s new?”

“Nothing much, I’ve been busy.”

“I hate being busy, I always end up forgetting that I’m busy and I start doing exactly what I shouldn’t be doing.” Alya smirked. “Like meeting a friend at a coffee shop when I should be working on a homework assignment for school.”

“Alya!”

“What? It’s fine. My best work happens five minutes before it’s due. Want a drink? I’ll buy, for once.”

“No, No you don’t have to pay for me!” She answered quickly, but then took one look at Alya’s pouting face. “Actually, okay. I’d love a drink.”

“Yay!” Alya pulled her bag into her lap and rummaged in it for a second. “Hmm, what did I do with my wallet?” She dug deep into the bag, before giving up and starting to take the items on the top out and putting them on the table.

“You bought your drink, right? It can’t be buried deep in that bag of yours.” Marinette commented. Alya just laughed.

“You underestimate my ability to lose things.” The pile of stuff on the table grew, mostly being crumped up papers that looked like receipts. But then, Alya dropped a pair of socks on the table. Not just any pair of socks, but red socks with black spots, much like the pattern of a ladybug. Marinette froze in place.

“Aha! I put it in my pocket!” Alya announced. “Looks like I made this mess for nothing. Mari?”

Marinette had stood up halfway through her sentence, making her seat scrape harshly on the floor as it pushed away from her. She recognized those socks from the picture Lady Wifi had sent. Lady Wifi had bought her a pair of socks that Alya had… Alya was here meeting someone around the same time she was…

Marinette felt like she could scream.

Alya was looking at her with strange, concerned eyes. Marinette quickly stuttered out an excuse to leave. “I, um, just remembered that I’m at the wrong meeting place! Haha! I have to go!”

She didn’t wait for a response, and ran out of the coffee shop and didn’t stop running until she had turned the corner and was out of sight from any of the windows. There, she leaned against the wall and put her hand over her heart. Her heartbeat was faster than ever. She didn’t expect to find Lady Wifi to be someone she knew. She had expected some girl she had never met before, after all, Paris is a big place.

But no, she tried to come to terms with the fact that the girl she met on the train, who helped her and supported her for no reason other than to be nice, was Lady Wifi. It made sense, when she thought about it. She wondered how she could ever think there wasn’t something curious about how they all went to see A Dog’s Purpose at the same time, same place, with the same number of people.

 Her mind stopped.

She not only knew Lady Wifi, she knew the other two as well. If Alya was Lady Wifi, then Adrien and Nino would have to be Chat Noir and Bubbler. After a moment of thought, she realised all the signs that she had missed that they were the same person. How Alya had met Adrien before Marinette had dragged her along for an ice cream date, just after Lady Wifi had met Chat Noir.

 _God, I’ve been so stupid,_ Marinette thought. She looked at her watch, and it read 1:32pm. She still had time to walk back to Alya, explain everything and laugh over the major coincidence.

But she couldn’t. She just pushed herself off the wall, turned her phone off, and started walking home.

 

[1:51pm]

 **Lady Wifi** >> **Ladybug**

 **Lady Wifi:** ?

 

[2:03pm]

 **Lady Wifi** >> **Ladybug**

 **Lady Wifi:** everything okay?

 **Lady Wifi:** im getting worried

 **Lady Wifi** : its okay if you decided not to come

 **Lady Wifi** : ladybug?

 

[2:34pm]

 **Lady Wifi** >> _Miraculous Squad_

 **Lady Wifi:** yall have u heard from LB today

 **Chat Noir** : no?

 **Lady Wifi** : shes not answering my pms

 **Lady Wifi:** like,,, we were supposed to do a thing an hour ago

 **Lady Wifi:** and I talked to her this morning and nothing seemed wrong?

 **Chat Noir:** Maybe something just came up and she isn’t able to respond?

 **Lady Wifi:** …yeah maybe

 

[2:56pm]

 **Lady Wifi** >> **Ladybug**

 **Lady Wifi** : pls respond at least im really worried

 **Lady Wifi:** im not mad that we didn’t get to hang out

 **Ladybug** : im sory

 **Ladybug:** *sorry

 **Lady Wifi:** are you okay???

 **Ladybug:** yes

 **Ladybug:** no

 **Ladybug:** I don’t know

 **Ladybug:** im really sorry about today but I just… need a moment

 **Lady Wifi:** its okay! today wasn’t all that bad honestly I got to see one of my cute friends by coincidence so that was cool!

 **Ladybug:** …yeah

 

[3:09pm]

 **Lady Wifi** >> _Miraculous Squad_

 **Chat Noir** : did LB ever answer?

 **Lady Wifi:** yes!

 **Ladybug** : yeah I’m fine, sorry for worrying anyone

 **Chat Noir:** No need to apologise! Just wanted to make sure everything was good!

 

[8:00pm]

 **Bubbler:** wha did I miss

 **Lady Wifi:** nothing go back to bed

 **Bubbler:** howd u know i just woke up

 **Lady Wifi** : Id expect it from u

 **Chat Noir:** we all expect it from you

 **Bubbler:** ……yeah tru

 **Bubbler:** I just read the convos I missed im glad everything is okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	21. Chapter 21

[6:47am]

**Ladybug** >> **Lady Wifi**

**Ladybug** : Okay.

**Ladybug:** I’ve calmed down

**Ladybug** : and I know you’re probably asleep so I’m going to type this now because it’s embarrassing

**Ladybug:** I did go to the coffee shop yesterday, I didn’t just freak out and skip, and nothing came up that made me miss it

**Ladybug** : I went and I was excited to finally meet you, but then I saw you and I knew it was you because I saw the socks

**Ladybug** : I

**Ladybug** : We know each other

**Ladybug** : and I think I know Kitty and Bubbler irl already too

**Ladybug:** and that scared me

**Ladybug** : I ran and I’m sorry

 

[9:01am]

**Lady Wifi** >> **Miraculous Squad**

**Lady Wifi** : what

**Lady Wifi:** omg

**Ladybug:** you’re in the worong chat

**Lady Wifi:** shi

**Chat Noir:** whats she freaking out about

**Ladybug:** nothing kitty

**Chat Noir** : ??

 

**Lady Wif** i >> **Ladybug**

**Lady Wifi:** WHA

**Ladybug** : lol

**Lady Wifi:** bro come on I really want to give u a hug right now

**Ladybug:** Alya, right?

**Lady Wifi:** omggggg

**Lady Wifi:** who r u I NEED to know now

**Ladybug** : honestly

**Ladybug** : Im tempted to not tell any of you just to mess with you

**Lady Wifi:** pls

**Ladybug:** BUT I'm not a mean person and I've come to accept that

**Ladybug:** also I decided that it would be a lot funnier if we mess with the boys together

**Lady Wifi:** hell yea partners in crime

**Lady Wifi:** so????

 

To **Alya**

Hi

From **Alya**

Hey girl!

To **Alya**

“hell yea partners in crime”

From **Alya**

????

To **Alya**

“so????”

From **Alya**

Wait what

Wait

hOLY SHJITR REALLY

To **Alya**

Haha yeah

From **Alya**

You… we…. MARI

 

**Ladybug** : hi

**Lady Wifi** : KIDDO

**Lady Wifi** : IM SCREMING

**Ladybug** : kitty is adrien and bubbles is nino

**Lady Wifi** : bingo

**Lady Wifi:** omg we went to the movie date together after all

**Ladybug:** funny how that worked out

**Lady Wifi:** wait

**Lady Wifi:** you have a cruhs on Adrien

**Lady Wifi:** YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON CHAT NOIR

**Ladybug** : I

**Ladybug** : uh

**Ladybug:** wait

**Ladybug** : thats

**Lady Wifi** : MY SHIP IS SAILING

**Ladybug:** lets not say that yet I cant even talk to him irl

**Lady Wifi:** okay but

**Lady Wifi:** just

**Lady Wifi** : wow

**Lady Wifi** : I need to hug u rn

**Ladybug:** you know where to find me

**Lady Wifi:** the bakery?

**Ladybug:** yeah

**Lady Wifi:** omw

 

[12:37pm]

**Lady Wifi** >> **Miraculous Squad**

 

**Lady Wifi** sent a picture  >> _catinlap.jpg_

 

**Lady Wifi:** guys look ive been chosen she curled up in my lap

**Ladybug:** its not all that impressive she’s a very friendly cat

**Bubbler** : cat!

**Bubbler** : wait whos cat

**Chat Noir** : is that Tikki?

**Lady Wifi** : …

**Ladybug** : um

**Bubbler** : you two met??? finally????

**Lady Wifi** : yyyyyes

**Lady Wifi:** honestly im like so in love rn my friend is beautiful and her cat is nice

**Lady Wifi:** her parents are so sweet too

**Lady Wifi:** can i just move in here

**Ladybug:** You found out what I look like. We didn’t get married

**Ladybug** : You’re also not stealing my cat so don’t even try

**Lady Wifi:** :/

**Chat Noir** : :/

**Bubbler:** :/

**Ladybug** : Don’t you all gang up on me now. I’ll protect Tikki with my life.

**Chat Noir** : so would I if I ever met herrrrr

**Bubbler:** same

**Ladybug:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Ladybug:** Alya took my phone and did that

**Lady Wifi:** what! I would never!

**Lady Wifi:** call out post: LB screenshots our conversations sometimes

**Ladybug:** I let you pet my cat and this is what I get

**Ladybug:** When did you have time to go through my pictures

**Lady Wifi** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Ladybug** : anyway I value our friendship sorry I guess

**Bubbler:** aw

**Lady Wifi:** <3

**Chat Noir:** that’s so pawsitively sweet

**Ladybug** : ruined the moment

**Lady Wifi:** okay that must have been on purpose you haven’t cat punned in a while and you picked that moment to? you knew what you were doing

**Chat Noir:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so hi sorry its been a while, but I'm done with high school tomorrow!!! my last day of senior year omg im so excited to finally be free!! plus then ill have more time to write ;) so my original plan was to go with mari knowing everyones identity but no one else knowing, but since i made yall wait so long already I changed it up so alya at least knows <3   
> so yeah, i'll have more time and energy to work on my fanfics, so anyone here reading my yoi one as well, look out for that update boi!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my motivation has returned! at 2am! while eating ice cream! lol

[8:43am]

**Ladybug** >> **Lady Wifi**

**Ladybug** : help

**Lady Wifi** : oh no

**Ladybug** : I think it finally sunk in that Adrien is Chat Noir

**Lady Wifi** : really?

**Lady Wifi:** all my teasing yesterday didn’t do it for you?

**Lady Wifi** : not even when I sang about you two sitting in a tree

**Lady Wifi** : whats that songs name

**Lady Wifi** : is there a name to it or is it just something that someone made up one day and we roll with it

**Ladybug** : Alya

**Lady Wifi** : one sec I can’t help until I figure this out

**Ladybug:** …

**Lady Wifi** : i return with information

**Lady Wifi** : its just called the kissing song

**Lady Wifi** : why do childrens playground rhymes enforce the idea that kids have to get married one day if theyre even just friends

**Ladybug:** Alya please

**Lady Wifi:** im messing with you

**Lady Wifi:** what’s wrong

**Ladybug:** I couldn’t sleep last night

**Lady Wifi** : wow it must be bad if you didnt get a full nights rest

**Ladybug:** I was scrolling through conversations

**Ladybug:** I might have screenshotted some more things

**Lady Wifi** : you

**Lady Wifi:** are hopeless

**Ladybug:** help

**Lady Wifi:** meet up with the boys, you already know he likes you as a friend

**Lady Wifi** : so if he knows youre also the person he likes

**Lady Wifi** : itll all work out in the end

**Ladybug** : hhhhhhhhh but what if it doesn't

**Lady Wifi** : weren’t you the one that wanted to tell me who you were just so we could mess with the boys

**Ladybug:** No

**Ladybug:** Of course not

**Ladybug:** that’s mean and cruel and those boys do not deserve it

**Lady Wifi** : [9:06am] Ladybug: I decided that it would be a lot funnier if we mess with the boys together

**Ladybug** : …

**Ladybug:** Okay yes but now I know my crush is one of those boys

**Lady Wifi** : okay how about this

**Lady Wifi** : flirt with him back

**Ladybug:** What

**Lady Wifi:** he’s always dropping pick up lines toward you, complimenting you, all that

**Lady Wifi** : next time he does just join him

**Lady Wifi:** have a flirt-off

**Lady Wifi:** battle of the flirts

**Ladybug** : I don’t think I can do that

**Lady Wifi:** youve teased him before in a way that was borderline flirting

**Lady Wifi:** its not much farther off from that

**Ladybug:** have I?

**Lady Wifi:** yes

**Ladybug** : he’s put up with me a lot hasnt he

**Lady Wifi** : yes.

 

[9:54am]

**Bubbler** >> **Chat Noir**

**Bubbler** : plz tell me im not the only one who thiks that the girls r out to get us

**Chat Noi** r: what do you mean

**Bubbler** : it’s a l y a

**Chat Noir:** so?

**Chat Noir** : well

**Chat Noir:** oaky I see your point

**Bubbler:** hehe oaky

**Bubbler** : ok but how can we be prepared

**Chat Noir** : what could they even do to us

**Bubbler:** they have a secret weapon!

**Bubbler:** LB!

**Chat Noir:** LB is a secret weapon

**Bubbler:** we dont know her, but she knows us

**Bubbler:** the possibilities are endless

**Chat Noir:** idk man

**Bubbler** : one sec

 

[10:03am]

**Bubbler** >> **_Miraculous Squad_**

**Bubbler:** ok I need to know now that u 2 know each other are you going to try and mes wit us somehow

**Lady Wifi:** us?

**Lady Wifi:** nooooooo

**Lady Wifi** : never!

**Bubbler:** tthat… was so much sarcasm

**Ladybug** : Alya wheres that emoji you used

**Lady Wifi:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Ladybug:** yeah that one

**Ladybug: ¯** \\_(ツ)_/¯

**Chat Noir:** LB not you too!

**Ladybug:** Sorry, we don’t plan on sparing the pretty

**Chat Noir:** youve got to be kitten me

**Ladybug:** No hard felines

**Chat Noir:** I

**Ladybug:** Cat got your tongue?

**Chat Noir** : your sudden usage of puns is freaking meowt

**Ladybug:** Maybe you’re just hot under the collar over me stealing your puns

**Chat Noir:** it is purrticularly strange

**Bubbler:** i hate this already

**Lady Wifi:** dont be such a scaredy cat

 

[10:23am]

**Ladybug** >> **Lady Wifi**

**Ladybug:** what are we doing they think we have some plan against them

**Lady Wifi:** we do

**Ladybug:** ?????

**Lady Wifi:** trust me

**Lady Wifi:** good job with the cat puns btw

**Lady Wifi** : I think, to him at least, that counts as flirting

**Lady Wifi** : the 'hot under the collar' one was p good

**Ladybug:** How does he do it so quickly in any situation

**Lady Wifi** : the world may never know

**Ladybug:** I don’t think the world wants to know

**Ladybug:** Wait why do you like that one the most

**Ladybug:** 'hot under the collar' means angry or like annoyed right

**Ladybug:** Alya????

**Lady Wifi** : to some it does, sure

**Ladybug:** oh no what did I say

 

**Chat Noir** >> **Bubbler**

**Chat Noir** : I can’t believe you were right

**Bubbler:** what sold you

**Chat Noir** : LB

**Bubbler:** of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all you amazing readers giving me nice comments or dropping a kudos for me. The support is amazing and I love you guys, every single one of you. I missed writing these nerds and I promise I'll write more often and update more often now!! I feel like I say that every chapter and then take months off of writing oops   
> I still have to write for my yoi fic... I have the next chapter almost done... one day it will be done...
> 
> Anyway, did y'all see that season 2 is estimated for sept/oct!?!!?!!! I'm so excited!!! I keep trying to avoid all the spoiler being thrown at us but it never works because I am Weak. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ oh well  
> Also this is from a while back but the adult ladybug drawings are perfect and I will never stop thinking about how good she looks
> 
> I wonder what Alya is planning ooooooo


End file.
